


My Baby's Sweet As Can Be

by lackofenergy



Series: Steve and Bucky's love story [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Steve, Beefy Bucky, Big Steve, Billionaire Bucky, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Fluff, Language Kink, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Older Bucky, Pet Names, Possessive Bucky, Romance, Russian Bucky Barnes, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes, Young Steve, d/s undertone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lackofenergy/pseuds/lackofenergy
Summary: Here are snippets from an exclusive interview with the famous owner of Red Room Industry himself. James Barnes. You want to know how the newly wed's been doing ? Keep reading !





	1. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _And married off to James Barnes at 24. That's right. He's 24, and is married to_

_**Here are snippets from an exclusive interview with the famous owner of Red Room Industry himself. James Barnes. You want to know how the newly wed's been doing ? Keep reading !**_  

Now sitting in front of me, is Yakov Romanov, or more well known to us as James Barnes, born and raised in Russia. This ex-Russian military is a very hot and exceptional business man with billions of fortune. The tycoon had traveled to our land and afterwards settled in a huge penthouse in New York, where he built his empire. His ambition drove him up the ladder of competition until his name is in the Top Ten most successful business persons. Today he is dressed in a Monaco checked seer sucker suit by Gucci, which goes really well with his blue-grey eyes, and is perfectly snug to his (very) well built body. I cannot help but notice the glinting gold ban on his left hand. Rumour has it there is a secret inscription on the inside of both rings. 

I introduce myself and we shake hands, his grip is firm. His movement is confident and exudes power without trying. He politely asks me to call him 'James'. 

James Barnes was previously voted by our readers as the most desirable bachelor of the year, well, that happened before the famous marriage to his surprisingly young husband; Steve Rogers-Barnes, whom everyone agrees is the hottest art teacher alive out there. No wonder why James Barnes chose him, although I'm sure there's more to him than that jaw-dropping appearance. 

Steve Rogers-Barnes is a very successful young man. He's an artist, a part time teacher, a full time art gallery owner, and a philanthropist who currently runs two nonprofit charitable organizations. Graduated with art major from NYU at 20 (Wow, right?). And married off to James Barnes at 24. That's right. He's 24, and is married to a 35-year-old James Barnes. 

Upon closer inspection, James is undeniably handsome and attractive, in a mysterious kind of way. We informed him today's interview would focus on his love life, since it has been kept very private. Our team is very honored to be the first (and possibly the only) to hear his story first handed. 

After a few introductory questions about the couple; How did they meet ? Was it love at first sight ? How long have they been together ? and etc. (which you can find  answers in the full interview on our magazine !) I shoot him a question ; So how has it been, James ? A married life?

"I guess it's just like any other couple who's in love. It's been enjoyable and, you know, wild." And did he just wink ? I hope I didn't blush. 

I tell him people have been talking about Steve Rogers, what with him being 24 and James himself being 35.

"People talk. That's what they do. I figured some people are suspicious about Steve because he's young. Sure, his body and spirit are young, but the way he thinks isn't. He's been taking care of himself since he's just a teen. My husband is nothing if not kind and smart as a whip. He's also very beautiful, if you haven't noticed." So, I really am not imagining anything when he says the word whip with that tone. And he probably notices because he actually smirks at me. 

I ask him what is his definition of love, and I get asked this in return, "Miss Jones, to what extent are you willing to do something for your love ones ?" I tell him I'll probably do anything for them. He nods, "Love is something or someone I can die for. I'd die for Steve, and if he wants, I'd come back from death for him." There is a brief moment of silence. I didn't expect him to talk about death and life in such a calm and honest tone. He states it like it's a simple fact I should have known already. 

When talk about Steve Rogers-Barnes in particular, he gives a ghost of a smile, though subtle, it is like watching ice get melted by the sun. So I mention that he rarely smiles, that he's well known for his intimidating look. He seems to be amused with what I say, but gives no opinion. 

And here is my favorite part of the interview. I ask him to tell us something about his husband and the answer comes immediately, it's like he doesn't have to think at all. He looks at me, his gaze intense, and here I quote, "He's my smile."

Before we part, I ask if maybe next time, if maybe there's another interview, would he kindly bring Steve along. He looks at me and seems to consider it for a moment, then he promises he'd mention this to his husband and see if he wants to do some interviews with us. 

 _ **Rebecca Jones**_  

 _ **You can read the full interview on our latest issue. Now in every store.**_  

# ____________

This is how it goes.

Steve was turning 21 in a few weeks and he was about to graduate with a bachelor's degree. He immediately got accepted into NYU after receiving a diploma from high school at age 18, after that it was a blur of studying and working part time jobs, he kind of fast tracked it a bit and finished college in about 2 years. What could he say ? He's really eager to start his grown-up life. 

So, Steve was chosen to deliver a quick speech to all his fellow grads and was to witness James Barnes give another speech afterwards. James Barnes was invited to the ceremony as an honorable guest, as he's a new powerful influencer and an inspiring successful young person. When the commencement day rolled around, Steve didn't know if he was shaking because he had to talk in front of tons of people, or because he was about to meet James _fucking_ Barnes. Of course, he knew James Barnes, everyone did. But he was one of those people who not just _knew_ him, but _swooned_ over him. That man was a walking wet dream ! So don't blame him, all right ? 

It all went great, actually. He talked about the experiences, knowledges and friends he had gained over the period he spent here. He talked about his goal as an artist and encouraged others to follow their dreams, achieve there goals. His voice only shook a little, and he finished with a round of booming applause. 

Then, there he was, the impressive figure was approaching the podium where Steve just stepped down from and stood ramrod straight with nervousness. Seeing the man in person and this close made Steve realize all the photos in the internet did not do this perfect human being justice. He looked incredibly hot, hotter than any business man had a right to be, what with that strong jawline and that longish brown hair swept back in a modern style, those piercing blue— _wow_ , Steve could see now that his eyes weren’t just blue, but had a shade of grey too, like ice. James Barnes stopped right in front of Steve, offered him his mischievous smile (God help him) and a firm handshake. His hand was callous and so warm it made Steve shudder. Then he leaned in close, and Steve started to sweat, his heart probably beaten louder then the applause itself and he spent a tiny moment right there afraid James Barnes would hear it. They were so close now he could smell some expensive perfume off of him. Steve could feel the exact moment those tempting lips stopped only an inch from his ear, when he said, all husky voice, "That was a good speech. Congratulations Steve." It felt almost intimate, the way he just called Steve by his first name like that, like they knew each other personally and not two strangers among a hundred people who just happened to be at the same place and time. 

Steve knees turned to jelly when the man retreated and stepped past him to the podium. He remembered vaguely what happened after, hats were thrown, the ceremony ended, he took pictures with his friends (well, his last family member had passed away when he was 18.), he partied, and then everything just went back to normal, it seemed the ceremony was just like any other day. 

That was the first time he met James Barnes. And the second time ? It was only a couple of months after his commencement day. Steve was 21, and had his considerable amount of savings, he's going to open his own art gallery. He's in a list of famous young artists. He sold his pieces online and some of them made it to some galleries and exhibitions, so he's very eager for his own gallery. The only problem was where it's gonna happen.

Steve often visited galleries selling his arts. He relished the moment when customers checked out his pieces and whispered exchanged comments. He loved to help them around with no intentions of trying to push his arts at them. He gave honest opinions when asked of, and went by 'Steve' not ‘Steven G. Rogers'. And occasionally when his pieces were bought, he didn't tell the customers he was the artist behind those pieces. 

One late evening when a gallery holding one of his paintings had quieted down, a woman with strawberry blonde hair walked inside, strolled around a bit, and paused in front of Steve's painting. She was standing there for quite a while so Steve politely approached her to see if she needed any help, and gave her a rather shy smile. She was gorgeous and looked like she could be sitting in a luxurious restaurant somewhere sipping an expensive wine.   
   
She glanced at his name tag which read ‘Steve’ and offered him a friendly smile. "So you're Steve ?"

Steve blinked owlishly and stammered out. "Yes, ma'am." 

"As in Steven Grant Rogers, the one who painted this ?" He knew it was embarrassing, but he couldn’t seem to stop gaping. It was not that rare for customers to know what he looked like, but he couldn’t help but be surprised. She flashed him a knowing smile and Steve blushed slightly. 

"Um, yeah, that's me." He said stupidly. He didn't know if he should ask how did she know it was him, but before he could decide on it she spoke, "I'd like to have this one delivered to Stark Tower, is that okay ?" 

Steve gawked at her. He never wanted to hit himself so much for not knowing who this elegant woman was. This was miss Potts, _The_ Pepper Potts. Oh my God. 

“Absolutely, ma'am." He blurted. 

Before she parted in her black SUV with Steve's business card in her pocket, she looked at him and said kindly, "I heard your colleagues in there say you're looking for a place to open an art gallery. You're a very talented young man, Steve. People would want to support you. It shouldn't be long before you sort that out." Steve breathed out his thank you and then she was gone. 

It was a week later when there's a phone call from _'Call me Natasha.'_ proffering a leasehold on a loft space located in Manhattan, with unreasonably affordable price. There were some meetings ensued, but never once he met the woman who’s called Natasha. Anyways, agreements were signed and decorations begun. 

Steve realized much much later that all of it was hardly a coincidence. So it began with Pepper Potts visited Red Room Industry and spotted Steve's arts hanging on the wall of James Barnes' office. It was known by only Natasha at the moment that he had taken great interest in Steve since the first time they met and had been acting as Steve's secret patron, buying his pieces online or sending someone to buy them at galleries. He told her Steve's name, that's why she knew him when she came to the gallery. Pepper met up with Natasha later and they talked about Steve and how he needed a place to rent, Natasha proceeded to tell this to James Barnes because she knew his obsession over Steve wouldn’t let this opportunity slip away, and voilà ! Steve's dream finally came true. 

That's when they met the second time, his gallery opening day. It was crowded with Steve's friends and colleagues and fellow artists. James arrived much later when most of the guests had left. Steve almost had a heart attack when he realized the person who was staring at one of his arts was James Barnes, but he braved it out and called out, blushed hard, voice weak, "You're James Barnes." 

He didn't abruptly turn to Steve, his eyes lingered on the art, but when he did turn, Steve would never forget the moment when their eyes met. It was like all the gravity that'd been holding him onto the ground had fled him and flown into the hands of James Barnes, yanking him along. The force of the pull was so foreign and powerful it left him breathless. He watched as blue-grey eyes widened a fracture and Steve was _sure_ ; the other man had felt it too. 

The energy seemed to be crackling in the air around them as they continued to hold each other’s gaze, both mesmerised by the intensity of the invisible connection forming between them. The brunet was the first to snap out of it. He quickly composed himself and moved towards Steve slowly, like a prowling wolf. He was wearing an unbuttoned grey suit with white crisp shirt underneath that revealed a few inches of his toned chest, looking good as hell. He was so close now, and Steve noticed a few age lines on his face and he didn’t know _why_ it only made this person all the more attractive. Also that dark stubble on his face made Steve itch to feel how rough it was under his fingertips. 

Steve could feel heat radiate from his strong body given the proximity. He was being outrightly stared at and he swore he did not imagine the heat in the man’s gaze. Standing like this they were equally tall. Steve was big for his age, but James was thickly built. In a few years when they stand close like this he would notice that he grows probably an inch taller than him, Steve thought wishfully. 

"I hope you like this place." Was what he said. Then it hit him like a lightning struck, the secret patron whose real name was unknown apart from the three initials; JBB, the visit from Pepper Potts, the phone call from Natasha... he realized weakly, she was _Natasha Romanov_ , the second in command of Red Room Industry, the ridiculously cheap rent. 

"Oh God, it was you…” Steve whispered, blue eyes went huge. He saw mirth spread on James’ handsome face.

“I hope I didn’t come on too strong.” He said _unapologetically_ and Steve knees threatened to give out. _Did he just say— did he mean…?_

“N…No, mister Barnes, I just… I didn’t expect…” Oh crap, his face probably was aflame.  
“Call me James.” He said. It was an ordinary phrase, really, but Steve felt like his big body was shrinking. It reacted to that low voice like it was ready to do anything it commanded. He ducked his head as he blushed furiously, and that made James look very _satisfied._

James lowered his head and searched for Steve’s eyes, when their eyes locked James looked at him like he would at his favorite toy. His lips curled into a smirk and there was mischief in his eyes. 

“Would you like to go to dinner with me ? I want to know more about you, Steve Rogers.” The way he said his name, it’s like he’s owning him, claiming him. Steve shivered under his stare, and there’s nothing he could do. James completely had a hold on him. The word ‘yes’ was already forming on his lips, and his whispered answer seemed to greatly please James. 

So that’s how it all began. They started dating. The age gap between them was gingerly acknowledged. Some would say the gap’s too big. So It’s strange how they got on like a house on fire, with Steve being the house and James being the fire, of course. 

James was well known for being, as people said, serious and intimidating. Well, the man was raised in Russia after all. Whereas Steve was all soft and smiles and sweet mannered. But James was nothing like that to him. He was warm and could be a _little intense_ sometimes, and that was because, as he had admitted to Steve, he was so enthralled by him. And it was a true statement after all, as Steve often caught James staring at him for no obvious reasons like he was some kind of a priceless treasure. 

And he was funny, too, with those dry humors of his. So there was no questions how they became close really fast. 

Also, he started calling James 'Bucky'. The first time Bucky heard that he gave a surprise laugh. The reason being James' middle name is Buchanan, and Steve thought of him as some kind of a papa bear, what with him being huge and protective and warm and made him feel like he was a bear cub when they cuddled. Yeah, yeah, he knew he was big too, but his body still had inches to fill. And despite his built frame he was in his early 20s all right ? To have someone so much more mature taken care of him like that— it felt really nice. It made him feel loved and protected. 

So it was kind of a mixture of all that, and Steve calling him 'baby' sometimes, that he came up with the nickname 'Bucky'. And they both liked it so it just stuck ever since. 

The only one time Steve saw Bucky as a very dangerous man was when he had learned all of the older man’s pasts. The ones hidden from the public. Bucky came to see Steve one night and they made time together. Actually, it was just Steve lounging on a couch lazily sketching this and that, his feet rested comfortably on Bucky’s lap while the brunet seemed to be enjoying just watching Steve do his stuff. It was when Steve looked up and gave him a shy smile that Bucky realized he wanted to see that smile directed at him for the rest of his life. 

Steve jumped slightly when the other man moved with such grace from the couch to knelt in front of him and took Steve’s hand in his, kissed at the inside so so softly. He then looked right into Steve’s perfect blue eyes and earnestly confessed that he was irrevocably in love with him. Too shocked to say anything in return, Steve nodded quickly as tears started to fill his eyes and his lips broke into a big goofy smile. He took Bucky face in his hands and brought him in for a sweet deep kiss. When they broke apart, Steve told Bucky that he really really liked him. He was not totally sure if it was love, but it was close. It would take some time for him to figure it out. Bucky pressed his warm lips on Steve’s cheek, his stubble tickled a little, and he assured that he would wait for as long as it took. 

They smiled shyly at each other. The sound of two hearts beating seemed so loud in a quiet night. All of a sudden Bucky’s expression turned sombre as he realized something. Steve later felt himself gulping nervously when Bucky insisted that it’s only fair for Steve to know who James Barnes really was if was going to eventually fall in love with him.

James Barnes parents were American, but they moved to Russia. His father was involved in a seriously dangerous Russian gangster and was later framed by one of them as a traitor. By the time James Barnes was born his father was already murdered and his mother soon faced the same fate. However, she had left a little note, on it was his American given name scribbled hastily. 

James hadn’t been parentless for long, he was taken into another powerful family, the Romanov. It’s where he was raised, taught and trained to be a Bratva, where he was gifted with a new name; Yakov. It was also where he became brother and sister with Natalia. When he was 17, they deemed him ready and gave him countless dangerous jobs to do, and he finished all of them with brutal efficiency. It involved killing people. He was really good with what he did. 

It wasn’t long before the Romanov empire was betrayed and fell. Many of the men fled. Yakov and Natalia were targeted as they were the candidates for the next ruler, if the head of the family wasn’t killed by that time. So they had to leave, fast. Natalia were sent to America. Yakov didn’t go with her, no matter how much they disliked the separation, but he had his plan, he’d been wanted to do it for a long time and it should served as a shelter for him. He joined Russian army and later became part of the special force. 

He had always been in touch with Natalia and after years had passed they learned that the people who wanted them dead was eradicated. Natalia asked him to come live with her over there, in New York, told him it was time to come home, his real home. So he left the army with multiple skills acquired and reunited with her. It was there where they helped each other build another empire; Red Room Industry, with different purpose this time, no more dark and dirty jobs, just pure business.

When the story came to an end, Bucky’s expression was grave. The shadow of his past lurked in the darkness which was himself, and Steve was the light. He’s so afraid he would taint Steve with his bloody hands, but his heart was always stubborn, it needed that man with silky gold hair and gorgeous blue eyes, whose smile was like sunshine. However, if Steve didn’t want him anymore, if he told him to leave, he would _obey_ , whatever it costed, even if it’s his soul. 

Steve took the story in and went really quiet. He looked at Bucky who still knelt on the floor in front of him, at the man he had become after all that harsh past. He was quiet because he was surprised that his feelings towards this man didn’t change a single bit. Yes, he was dangerous, but why should it matter ? Bucky had overcome his past, embraced it, become better and stronger, and he _loved_ him. Bucky _loved_ Steve. How could Steve possibly turn his back on this amazing man who loved him. 

Steve realized he must be quiet for a while because he heard Bucky grunt like he was in pain. Desperation was clear as day on his face. He prepared to be rejected. Steve slid down the couch to where Bucky was on the floor. He push onto Bucky’s lap and wrapped his thick arms around him as if to protect him from his haunting past. It was funny how Steve, as young and less worldly as he was, wanted to protect Bucky, a man who was far older than him and no doubt lethal. Yet, here he was, wrapping himself around the man as if to shield him from harm.

“Shhh… I’m sorry you had to go through that. I’m so sorry I couldn’t be there for you. But I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere, Bucky. Do you hear me ? I’m not going anywhere without you.” Steve whispered in the crook of the older man’s neck in a soothing voice. He felt strong arms curled around his waist and pulled him impossibly closer there was nothing left in between. Their two bodies were so desperate to become one. 

“I love you.” Bucky croaked out. Steve kissed his shoulder and smiled against his warm skin, gently running fingers through soft brown hair.

“I know, Bucky. I know.”

# ____________ 

 

They spent a lot of time together. Bucky was a thriving businessman, but he had worked hard until his business was all settled, so that he could have plenty of time for Steve. 

Despite being quite inseparable, Steve still hadn't moved in with Bucky, no matter how much the man wanted him to, saying everything he needed would be there at his penthouse. Steve knew he was really young, so he decided and insisted that they should go slowly, took their time. It also had something to do more or less with Steve being unsure if he could hold himself off on climbing Bucky like a tree if they actually lived together. But Steve still slept over at Bucky's every now and then. 

Steve was by no means a virgin. He had mirrors so he knew what he looked like. He had dated and fooled around before, but it was nothing like being with Bucky. Being with him was very intimate and deep, but it hadn't involved real sex yet. Remember when he said he wanted to take things slow, yeah, that's why. Anal fingering was as far as they went. But what really frustrated Steve was, at the end of the day, he's always the needier one. He got more and more needy of the older man with every passing day even though it's him who bloody suggested the slow paced relationship. 

In terms of time, they took it as slow as they could control themselves. But most of the sex was not so vanilla. What Steve learned about Bucky was he's very possessive. And that trait had wormed its way into their sexual activities. So more often than not the sex was rough and possessive. In the haze of it all, Steve also learned that he actually liked it a bit rough. He didn't mind a little bit of pain and teary eyes, and what was embarrassing but also thrilling was that Bucky knew he liked it. 

Bucky's possessive behavior could be... a lot. Sometimes it got a bit inappropriate and ended up with Steve being so embarrassed he could actually sink through the earth, but to hell with it, Steve couldn't lie that deep down he didn't like that. Actually, they had talked about what they liked and disliked, and Steve had let Bucky know that he's okay with his possessive sexual behavior, and if he’s ever not, he would immediately tell him.

By the time Steve was 23 years old, it was almost two years that they'd held off on sexual intercourse. What marked the end of their torture was when Steve was invited to a party thrown by one his college friends at their house. Sam and Sharon were going too, so there's no reasons why he wouldn't. Bucky arranged a car to drop him off and pick him up, he was going to stay at his boyfriend's place tonight. Bucky knew all of his friends, he also knew which friends have a crush on Steve, and who Steve had dated. Before Steve left, Bucky crowded him against the car, his arms an iron lock around Steve's waist. He was so strong and damn if that didn't fucking turn Steve on every time. He kissed him hard and wet, all tongue. When he pulled away Steve was flushed red, breathless. He thumbed at Steve's bottom lip, all saliva-wet and plump, applying a bit of force and whispered, "I'll be waiting." Like a promise, like a command. 

The party was nice. He met a lot of his friends he hadn't seen for a long time. He met Brock, too. Brock was his senior and they had dated for a short time and broke it off. Still, Brock seemed like he couldn't get over Steve yet. Steve smiled politely, if a bit tightly, when Brock sidled up to him and started up a conversation Steve wasn't really interested in. He noticed Brock was already drunk, so when he spotted Sam he quickly excused himself and practically ran to his best friend. 

He didn't see Brock again until he was tipsy and was looking for fresh water in a kitchen where it was more quiet and empty except for Steve himself. That's when Brock stumbled inside, he probably followed Steve from the outside. He not so subtly raked his hazy eyes up and down Steve's firm body. Brock was wasted. 

"Uh... hey." Steve said warily. Brock seemed to not register that at all but immediately went to grab Steve's arm and hauled him into a crushing hug.

"Yer as pretty as the day I met you, Steve." He slurred into Steve's neck and started kissing him there. Steve pushed him away hard enough that he stumbled backwards. His eyes were red-rimmed and he looked quite mad now. Steve braced himself, this was definitely not what he expected to happen when he decided to come to this party. 

"Oh, that's how you want it, huh ?" Brock narrowed his eyes and lunged at him. He was as strong as Steve, so they ended up grappling. When Brock managed to grabbed at Steve's wrists he walked him backwards until his hip slammed into a kitchen island, hard enough to bruise. Steve yelped in pain but quickly twisted himself free, that's when Sam showed up and realized what was happening so he shouted loudly and moved to help. Brock was distracted enough by Sam's voice that Steve saw a window of opportunity so he swung his fist hard at the man's face. He collapsed to the ground and went unconscious.

Steve was breathing heavily when Sam went to crouch where Brock was lying face down. When he looked up at Steve he smiled proudly and came to put his hand on Steve's broad shoulder and asked if Steve was okay. 

"'m fine." Steve grumbled and touched his hip where it collided with solid stone of that kitchen island and hissed. Fuck, it stung. 

"You should take off now. We ain't gonna like it when this fucker wakes up. You already got a lift ?" Sam had met Bucky personally before so he knew Steve wouldn't be leaving on his own. Steve nodded in reply. 

Once Steve was inside the car the driver looked at him in concern. He was one of Bucky's employees and probably got ordered to look out for Steve, so Steve forced a smile and told him everything was fine. The driver nodded though he seemed unconvinced. Steve was too tired and upset to put up with this so he decided to let the matter slip and slouched into his seat. Bucky's gonna be so pissed if he knew, and of course he's gonna know even if Steve kept his mouth shut. For all the time they were together Bucky learned to read Steve like a fucking book. 

Steve spent the ride home worrying if he should call it off and go home so Bucky might not know what had happened. But that would be very suspicious, right ? Plus, the fact that Bucky was— well, _Bucky_ , he definitely wouldn’t buy it and would follow Steve to his home. So Steve abruptly aborted the idea and tried to be positive. _He could take care of this_ , Steve thought, then winced by how unconvincing it sounded. 

When he arrived he went to wait for the elevator that could only be used to travel to Bucky's penthouse. The ride lasted about 15 seconds and the elevator opened with a soft ding. Steve hadn't even made it out of the iron box before strong arms wrapped just below his hip and a second later he was in the air. 

"Buck !" Steve protested and flailed a bit, but Bucky wasn't deterred. It’s not fair how a man in his 30s could pick him, a (soon) full-grown and muscular man up like he weighed just a hundred fucking pound. 

Bucky sat him on the nearest horizontal surface, which was a huge wooden drawer placed against one side of the wall in a living area. He moved fast and caught Steve's plush bottom lip between his teeth and pulled it towards himself until it slipped free. Steve gasped audibly, already a little turned on. Then they were kissing, hot and fast. Bucky could probably taste cheap liquor on his tongue, his growl echoed through the quiet space when Steve pushed his hands under his white thin t-shirt and raked his blunt fingernails along the ridges of his abs. 

As fast as it had started, Bucky stopped, and the blond whined in protest. He watched as the older man leaned slightly backwards and roamed his eyes all over Steve's body. _Oh…_ he was inspecting. Once he's satisfied with what he saw, he placed his loose fist under Steve's chin and gently tipped it up so their eyes could meet. One pair was a purest shade of blue and one was mixed with steel, although both were quickly darkened with desire. 

"Did someone touch you ?" Bucky spoke lowly, eyes searching. Steve resisted the urge to roll his eyes fondly at this overprotective giant bear, but before he could say something smart one of Bucky's hand moved to grabbed at his hip, right where it still stung. Steve hissed in pain before he could stopped himself. Oh fuck him. 

Bucky acted fast, he rucked Steve's top up under his armpits then pulled the waistband of his jeans down carefully until he saw the area where Steve's pale and smooth skin was blooming in a red shade that soon would turn into purplish bruise. 

"What's this, Steve ?" His tone was murderous. _Oh crap,_ now Steve could no longer stick to the plan of just keeping his mouth shut and pretend nothing had happened. 

 "Uh..." He trailed off, reluctant. Bucky's watching him sternly now and Steve sighed, he would never be able to lie to his boyfriend no matter what. 

“Rumlow was drunk and he tried to touch me but I fought him and knocked him out. I'm fine, Bucky, really.” Okay, so he might have rushed that first sentence out a bit and maybe Bucky wouldn't catch the touching part, would he ? 

"He fucking touched you ?" Bucky practically bristled. Steve flinched, partly because _of cours_ e he would pick up the ‘touch me’ part, and partly because Bucky raised his voice at him. And he probably saw it because he looked apologetic as he pressed his lips against Steve's softer one and whispered coldly. "He hurt you. I'll make him pay a thousand fold." 

"No, Bucky. He was drunk. And I already made him pay. I knocked him out." Steve pushed him off just far enough so he could fixed his baby blue eyes at him, trying in vain to stare the older man down. Bucky's still pissed, obviously. Steve could only hope Bucky would listen to him and not harm Brock, no matter how upset Steve had been by the incident. 

"But he hurt you. He laid hands on you. You're mine. He can't just fucking touch you. You belong to me." Bucky seemed to be angrier the more he thought about it. His hand now gripped a little too hard on the other side of Steve's hip. His stubble started to burn Steve’s delicate skin where it rubbed on his neck as Bucky kissed him there hard, and sucked, with teeth. 

Steve squirmed against Bucky's warm and solid body. He wrapped his legs around that thick waist for leverage as he scooted his butt near the wooden edge, so he could feel it, that hot hardness pressed to him. His arms wound around Bucky's neck while he bared his own in surrender. 

"Yes, 'm yours. Only yours. Now, touch me, touch me 'til all I can feel is you." He purred, making needy little noises he knew get to Bucky every time. And sure enough, Bucky groaned into the crook of Steve’s neck as he got his hands under the younger man’s butt and lifted him off the top of the drawer. Bucky carried him over to their bedroom in quick strides, all the while the skin on his neck was being thoroughly sucked and nibbled. This sure would leave marks on him for days, and the thought made him squirm with thrill. 

As he was in Bucky’s hold, he was vaguely aware that Bucky didn’t do him right then and there because the hard surface of that drawer was certainly gonna add more pain to his injured hip. _Ha, Told you he was protective._

When they reached their bedroom, it was dark save for the lights coming through the floor to ceilings window with curtains undrawn. Bucky didn’t take time for granted, at least not in this moment when he was overly keen to claim his lover, to mark this beautiful man his. He dropped Steve down on their califonia king sized bed and wasted no time stripping the blond off his clothes, he wanted to smell those velvety skin, he wanted it _bare_. 

Once there’s nothing left but miles of creamy skin, Bucky stopped and just… looked. He drank the sight in like a thirsty man, breathing slow and deep like a predator prepared to attack. And oh if Steve didn’t like to put on a show for his guy, especially when he felt bold after the alcohol kicked in. The younger man knew what effects his lips could have, what with the upper lip being slightly thinner than the bottom, which was so plump and pink, and the way they were shaped so perfectly and kissable. He sneaked his pink tongue out to wet his lips and sank his teeth in the bottom lip, making it count. He slowly stretched his arms up above his head, arched his back only a little, just so that his pecs pushed up a tiny bit, teasing. When his arms were all the way up he fisted the sheets in his hands, ruining the perfectly made bed, and his innocent facade, and watched as Bucky eyes tracked his movement. Steve smirked inwardly and fluttered his eyes shut, languidly breathing, his prominent chest rose and fell with it, and he waited. 

Bucky was so turned on by the image he wanted to devour the naked man alive. Steve knew how to play him like a goddamn fiddle, making him crazy with desire. His young lover looked ever so sinful spreading out on those white sheets, contrary to his skin which flushed pink from both alcohol and arousal. Even that bruise on his left hip couldn’t flaw the picture he made. And Bucky couldn’t fucking take it anymore.

Steve gasped loudly as he was dragged halfway down the bed by rough hands gripping around his feet, making him let go of the sheets in his hands. His legs were thrown over strong shoulders and Steve locked his ankles together perceptively.

“Oh !” Steve cried, shocked, when suddenly there was a warm and wet mouth enveloped his hardened cock. He lifted his head to see Bucky’s head between his open legs, his cock in Bucky’s mouth, giving him the most greedy and possessive blowjob he had ever had.

The blond thunked his head back against the bed as the suction grew harder, mouth fell open on a choked moan. He tangled his hands in those brown locks, pressing all his fingers into the other man’s scalp. 

“Ooh, ooh, Buck,” His body involuntarily writhed when it felt those tiny sparks of pain zinged, causing by teeth. Tears started to gather on his dark eyelashes as the sensation prickled on his skin. Bucky was growling and making hungry noises around his cock like he was having a feast. The older man pulled his head back a little so he could breathe more air into his lungs, lips still sealed around the head of Steve’s wet dick, then he pointed his tongue and prodded at Steve’s slit repeatedly, dark eyes locked on Steve’s flushed face.

“Ah !” Blush rose high on his sweaty cheeks, his face pinched with the pleasure and pain. He’s a mess of moans and whimpers, his milky thighs visibly trembled as he unconsciously tried to close his spread legs when the feelings were too much and he didn’t know if he wanted to get away from it or have more. Now Bucky was also sucking at the head, switching between that and tonguing at the slit. Steve squeezed his teary eyes shut as his back arched in a beautiful curve, making his pecs stand out, his nipples erected and so so pink. 

He dimly felt Bucky’s hands dragged up his body, starting from his quivering belly, going up until they were cupping a handful of both his— as Bucky liked to call them, _tits_. When those big hands started to knead at his tits and thumbed at the nipples, Bucky let go of Steve cock with a _pop_ and he rumbled, pleased with the plush flesh in his hands. Hot wet lips raining light kisses on his belly while his hands ravished Steve’s chest. The younger man sighed quietly as he listened to those kissing sound leaving Buck’s mouth, so turned on by the feeling of stubble burn. He wanted to touch Bucky, too, but he knew this was for Bucky. This body was for his lover’s pleasure, at his lover’s mercy. 

“Mmm,” He heard Bucky growl satisfyingly as those kisses turned into Bucky nosing around his abs and up towards his chest, breathing in the scent of him. If it’s even possible Steve blushed harder, Bucky would often do this when they’re in their intimate activities; smelling him like one would do a ripe sweet fruit before taking a bite. 

“Buck…” He breathed his name like a prayer, like he’s a worshipper. The feelings he had for Bucky was so strong it surprised him, taking his breath away with it. He needed this man with every beat of his heart, he needed to be owned and branded by him, now and forever.

“I need you, babe, need you so much, please.” Steve whined, tears slipping down from his eyes and disappeared into his sweaty hairline. Face and body flushed and glistened so obscenely. 

“What do you want, love. Would you tell me, hmm ?” Steve felt the question against his thigh where Bucky’s nibbling at it so sweetly, tingling it with his stubble. He exhaled shakily, trying to clear his fogged head, and wantonly begged, “Fuck me, please. Need _you inside_ me.” 

He felt Bucky stilled, he knew Bucky understood what he meant. Steve watched as Bucky slowly moved up his squirming body until they’re face to face, their lips brushing so softly as if they’re not dying to crush against each other, breathing in the same air. 

“I love you.” Bucky whispered on his bitten lips and kissed him so sweetly his heart melted and his soul sparked. When he pulled away he also took Steve breath with him, their eyes bored into each other.

“But I can’t. Not when you’re not fully sober, baby.” Bucky whispered, his pupils blown wide with lust warring against conscience. His broad frame trembling as he tried to control his cravings towards the man spreading so temptingly underneath. 

Big fat drops of tear sliding down Steve’s temples. The rejection _hurt_. But he would never give up without a fight.

“I’m sober enough, Bucky. I know what I want. Don’t you want me, too ?” The last sentence came out more unsure than he had expected, his voice small and watery. He looked up at Bucky from under his wet lashes pleadingly. 

At Steve’s last question, Bucky closed his eye, his hands balled into fists. It took every bit of control in him not to just take Steve, make him completely his. But he needed Steve to be one hundred percent sure before he consented to this, and in order to have that Steve need to be more than sober _enough_.

Bucky slowly loosed his hands and moved to frame them around Steve’s tear stained face. He locked their eyes together, baring his soul, showing him every thing he felt through his eyes.

“I. Want. You. Don’t ever doubt that. I want you with every breath I take. I want you so fucking much I think I’m loosing my mind.” Bucky paused, desperately trying to calm himself down, he needed to control this, to overcome his own want.

He kissed Steve’s pouting lips. Even when this man was upset he’s still so pretty, so adorable his heart ached with it. He had to smile at that sad and stubborn face of his young lover, and brushed his thumb along that pink dusted cheek.

“But as much as I want to have you, I need you to be more sober before you agree to this, sweetheart. We will talk about this again tomorrow, okay ?” Bucky said soothingly, and although Steve hated it, he just couldn’t fight him over this. Bucky was right. Still, Steve was known for being mulish, so he pouted his lips and grumbled, “Yeah, but I’m still gonna want this tomorrow. And you can’t stop me.” He ended his sentence with his forefinger poked at Bucky’s muscled chest. The brunet rumbled out a laugh before grabbing Steve’s hand in his own, bringing it up to his lips as he kissed the soft sweaty palm lovingly. “Whatever pleases you, angel.” Said Bucky, and Steve blushed prettily at the pet name.

The older man then eagerly resumed his ministrations, mouthing along Steve’s heated skin of his belly until his lips met the bruise on the plush hip. Steve felt a hot puff of air against it before the injured area was kissed with gentleness. Then that ghost of breath skimmed across his skin until it found its target; his leaking cock. 

Steve shuddered as he welcomed that hot moist cavern. Bucky was rough and purposeful on getting Steve off. His brown head bobbed up and down in quick motion. It was a good combination of pain and pleasure, and if Bucky continued in that pace any longer Steve’s gonna shoot his load right then and there. But he wanted it to last a little bit longer, so he grabbed a handful of Bucky’s hair and tugged, panting hotly, “Slower…Bucky, Mmm, yeah,”

The blond mewled in high pitched voice as the older man changed his tactics, he was moving slower, but he kept pressing his tongue at the underside of Steve’s cock and sucked at the head hard, making Steve feel every bit of it, dragging it out a tiny bit longer. Now who could argue that his guy didn't like to indulge him ?

“ _Oh oh oh_ , you’re gonna make me come. Don’t stop, don’t stop.” He pleaded breathlessly as Bucky rubbed his fingers at his hole so thoroughly. He could feel the exact moment the hot white pleasure spiked through his body, snapping his spine into a graceful curve.

He almost screamed when the orgasm was punched out of him, and Bucky swallowed all of it down with fervor. Once the last drop was wrung out of his quivering body, Bucky let his spent dick slip out. Steve was panting hard as Bucky removed his legs from around thick shoulders, and gently carried him up the bed to lay him down properly. Steve was tired after the incident with Brock, but now he was totally exhausted. His eyelids started to feel too heavy, but he sluggishly reached towards the older man’s waistband where he was kneeling above him. There’s a warm hand curled against his, stopping him from getting any further. Steve forced one eye open and was greeted by a fond smile, he moved his eyes to a huge bulge on Bucky’s jeans and made a little protest noise in his throat.

“Let me…” Steve murmured, voice thick with sleep. He heard Bucky chuckle adoringly and felt a brush of a kiss on his forehead before the weight around his body was gone. He peered through his drooping eyelids and saw the man disappeared into their grand bathroom. _What is Bucky doing ? He needs to return the favor._ Steve thought distantly as he was beginning to drift off.

Then he felt a lukewarm damp cloth glide on his heated skin and he sighed contentedly. “Buck…” He managed to let out a soft whisper, but Bucky didn’t falter, only replied softly, “Sleep now, baby.” At that, Steve smiled, and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Bucky dropped the cloth on a bedside table when he heard that soft even breathing indicating the younger man was already asleep. He went to remove his jeans and grimaced when the movement caused friction against his achingly hard dick. As much as he wanted to let Steve get him off he knew the blond was too worn out, and his priority was nothing but to take care of his boy. So he opted for a quick dull masturbation in the bathroom. After that was taken care of, he climbed into the bed and fitted his chest against Steve’s broad back, holding him gently, soundlessly following his baby into a sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and Welcome ! This story will serve as a platform for my other little stories which probably will all be in the same setting. Basically, I just need a place where I can write porns and fluffy stuff to satisfy my own fantasy XD Please note that as the story goes, more tags will be added. Also, this is the second time I tried to write something so I'm kind of new to this, so any mistakes are all mine and I humbly hope you enjoy it.  
> P.S. I know I promised you guys some sexy times please don't yell at me. I'll update it real soon.


	2. The love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Солнышко [SOL-nish-ka] sun, sunshine  
> Лапочка [LA-poch-ka] darling, sweetheart  
> Мой славный котёнок [MOY SLAV-neey ka-TYO-nak] my sweet kitten  
> Котёнок [ka-TYO-nak] kitten

Steve woke up to a soft sunlight shining through their wall length window. He blinked slowly as his eyes adjusted to the light, and had to smile when he remembered last night. He turned his body to search for the source of his happiness, but the space beside him was empty, the sheets already a bit cold. Steve frowned slightly, his eyes traveled further to where a nondescript coffee mug was placed carefully on their bedside table, steam curling upwards, and had to smile again. He shimmied towards the mug, wrapped his hands around it and took a quick gulp. 

That’s when the bathroom door swung open, revealing a topless and dripping man walking out while towelling his wet longish brown hair. Tiny droplets of water still clung to his muscular body, they almost looked like they’re sparkling in the sunlight that filled the room, and Steve had a sudden urge to lick every drop off of his older boyfriend. He didn’t realize he had let out a soft whimper at the pleasant sight until Bucky looked directly at him and _smirked_. Oh how this man’s gonna be the death of him.

“Morning, Solnishka.” Said Bucky, as he walked towards Steve who’s sitting starstruck on the bed, and dropped a light kiss on his nose.

Steve’s hands instantly grabbed onto the towel knotted around that thick waist, digging his fingers a little inside and slowly pulled the man forward, onto the bed, and eventually on top of him. 

He smiled bashfully when he heard Bucky chuckled in a low voice. The older man placed his left hand on the headboard, towering over the man underneath, the posture made his muscles ripple oh so deliciously. Bucky stared down at him, blue-grey eyes twinkled with mischief “Someone’s a little impatient, hmm ?” He said and tapped his forefinger on the tip of Steve’s nose teasingly, making him pout. 

“Well, last night someone promised me _something._ ” The blond retorted and earned a sudden solemn look in return. 

“I promised you a talk.” Said Bucky. He let his hand slip free from where it was and sat up between Steve’s leg. Steve, still naked, pulled himself up from the waist until they’re sat face to face, and looped his arms around Bucky’s neck.

“Good, can I go first ?” Steve asked and unconsciously took in a shuddering breath when Bucky nodded. Okay, confessions never killed anyone, right ?

As the words lingered on the tip of his tongue, Steve deliberately took in the man in front of him. It was never enough, looking at Bucky. It was like he lived everyday in the same moment they first locked eyes together. That pull he felt on the first day now lodged deep under his breastbone, unbreakable. He’d been aware of his feelings towards Bucky for quite a while now, but he never really explored it, never spoke of it. But now that they’re so close and intimate like this, sharing the same air, heart thumping the same beat, he was suddenly overwhelmed by the fact that he had found it, and there’s no truer love than this one. 

“Baby ? What—” He heard Bucky’s panic voice and realized there were tear streaks on his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away with the back of his hands, shaking his head and smiled at the love of his life. Steve took Bucky’s alarming face in his hands and breathed out, all quiet and earnest. “I love you.”

When Bucky lips suddenly broke into a smile, it was like looking at the sun. The older man placed his right hand on the side of Steve’s face so gently, eyes searching a little frantically like he couldn’t quite believe himself. When he saw nothing but stark honesty on Steve’s face he startled Steve with a mirthful laugh.

“And I love you.” Bucky whispered back and gave him an innocent kiss which made Steve’s heart thud, but Steve was naughty, so he expertly turned the kiss dirty, and Bucky was more than happy to oblige.

They were panting by the time they broke the kiss, and Steve snaked his arms around Bucky’s neck once more, tilting his head to one side. “Can we make love now ?” The blond blinked with feign innocence, making Bucky chuckled fondly.

“Well, as I see you’re all fresh this morning…” Bucky drawled, eyebrows raised playfully.

“Oh, shut up.” Steve groaned and smiled broadly, sealing their lips together again. This time the kiss didn’t last long, Bucky slowly pulled away and pressed at Steve heaving chest, the blond went down easily, widening his legs to make space for the other man, bright blue eyes looked up at him expectantly. 

The older man smirked and moved to a kneeling position, straightening himself up, showing off his muscle cladded body. His gaze on Steve was wolfish as he slowly untied the knot on his towel. Once the towel was out of sight, Steve was greeted by Bucky’s huge cock hanging freely between his legs. It was incredibly thick even when it’s not fully hard. 

“But you are, sweetheart. All young and fresh and _soft_ …” He murmured, and as if to prove his point, he firmly ran his hands over Steve’s thighs, digging his fingers in a little, denting the skin. He groaned hungrily when the soft and smooth flesh bounced slightly when he abruptly let go. Steve’s youthfulness made the beast inside him purr satisfyingly. His young lover was so fresh and pure as a driven snow. He wanted to cherish every inch of that fair skin, but the more primal and animalistic part of him also wanted to ruin it, taking the beautiful man apart bit by bit, tortuously slow. 

The brunet marvelled at the lovely flush spreading across Steve’s face, creeping down his perky chest. He gently lifted Steve’s left thigh up and started kissing the inside, trailing the kisses down pass his knee, his shin, and stopped to leave a kiss at his ankle, too. Steve’s heart stuttered in his chest at the tender act, the blush heated on his face as he begged in a soft whisper, “Kiss me, please.”

And there’s no denying that Bucky loved spoiling his boy, so he put Steve’s leg down and leaned in to give his baby a kiss he asked for. Steve’s stomach flipped as their lips collided in a passionate kiss. When they parted for air both of their pupils dilated, desire clear as day on their faces. Darkened grey eyes drank Steve in like he wanted to eat him alive. His precious Steve was carved by God himself. Flawless figure and miles of pink dusted skin littered with love marks from last night, ready to be painted with more of them. 

“Buck…” Steve let out a quiet gasp when he felt a wet warmth around his one of his nipples, following by a thorough suckling. Coarse pads of fingers rubbing the other one, aiming for pleasure rather than pain. Both of Bucky’s hands then came to squeeze at his tits, pushing them together and kneading them just to see them swell and bounce. He knew Bucky loved the way his plush flesh felt and looked in his hands, so he arched his back to give the man full access to his tits. Truthfully, he enjoyed this a lot, too.

Once his chest bloomed with faded hand prints and his nipples wet and puffy, Bucky glided his stubbled chin down to Steve’s stomach, nosing at it and inhaling deeply, making his belly quiver as he whimpered needily, wrapping his legs tighter around Bucky’s waist. He heard Bucky growled. 

“You make the prettiest noise in the goddamn world, do you know that, котёнок ?” The older man rumbled, moving his focus to Steve’s achingly hard cock and kissed at the weeping slit, making Steve hiss with that painfully insufficient contact. But then Bucky’s eyes caught a bruise on the blond’s left hip, the edge of it started to expand and turn green. Steve saw the moment fury flashed in those eyes. With some amount of maneuver, he quickly flipped them over so he was on top of Bucky, sitting in his lap. He took that striking face in his hands and kissed him fervently, parting his mouth and sliding their tongues together in a sensual dance.

“Just you ’n me, Buck,” He panted against Bucky’s stubble-framed mouth, grinding hiss ass down on that large bulge nudging at him, distracting the man. He smiled inwardly as he heard Bucky growl hungrily at the contact, engrossed. 

“Yeah ? feel good ?” Steve asked in a breathy voice as he kept grinding his ass on Bucky’s cock. He could feel a slippery trail of pre-come on his asscheeks and started rolling his hip back and forth in a sinful motion. His abs contracted and expanded with the movement, catching the cock between his cleft and rubbing it eagerly.

“Fuck, you have no idea, honey. So fucking good.” Bucky rumbled.

“It’s even better inside.” Steve purred close to his lover’s ear, and earned a vicious growl and two hands slapping on his ass in return. 

“Don’t test me, baby.” 

“I’m not, I’m dying to have you in me, too.” He said it matter-of-factly and grinned when he saw Bucky grit his teeth like it physically pained the man to not just grab him and sink him down on his leaking cock. Not that he never fantasied the idea, but with how huge Bucky cock was and the lack of prep it’s definitely gonna injure him. With that notion in mind Steve lifted himself off of Bucky’s lap and moved to rummage in the bedside drawer for supplies. He found a bottle of lube first, and a packet of condom which they never had to use next. Then he paused, considering the condom for a brief moment, and decidedly ditched the packet and handed the lube to Bucky, who looked a bit stunned. 

“I know we don’t have anything last time we checked, and it’s been only you, and I want—” Steve tried to explain and stuttered mid-sentence when his shyness got a better of him, he breathed in shakily and looked up at Bucky, whose eyes were glazed and jaw slacked. 

“I wanna feel you. Just you and nothing else.” Steve finished and searched Bucky’s face hesitantly, but what he only saw was the look of pure _craving_. The older man simply took the lube from his hand, popped the lid open and poured it on his fingers, making a show of rubbing the liquid between his digits as Steve watched him intently.

“You’re damn right it’s been only me and you. And I want this, too. More than you can imagine.” Said Bucky as he touched his sweaty forehead to Steve’s, wrapping one arm around his sexy little waist and urging him to raise his ass up a little, his own erection slid against Bucky’s firm abs in the process. Then there was a slick finger running along his crack, stopping only when it reached his awaiting rosebud. It twitched keenly when Bucky added more fingers started rubbing at it so slowly, drawing a broken gasp from Steve’s lips. 

“Mmm…” Steve hummed because the rubbing felt so fucking good. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous and excited as hell about this. It’s been so long since he had _someone_ inside him. And it’s been only fingers and tongue with Bucky. So even though technically he’s not a virgin, this was sure as fuck gonna feel like it was his first time.

“Fuck, you’re so soft down here.” Bucky growled, his breath hot and humid on Steve’s flush face. The silky rim was getting sloppier under his fingertips, though it quivered with need it still shut tightly. But that wouldn’t be a problem for long, as the older man carefully nudged one slick finger at the narrow entrance, until he felt it give way and he dipped his finger into a tight _tight_ heat. Steve’s body twitched in his arm as the digit sank in deeper, slow but persistent, until all of it disappeared. 

“God…more, please,” Steve whined and dug his fingers into Bucky’s shoulders. His body instinctively clamped down on the intruding object, begging in its own language. He didn’t have to wait long before another digit worked its way inside, stretching him a bit more. It’s right about now that the strange feeling vanished and was replaced by rich pleasure. He started undulating his hips, making sure to have those fingers slip inside further and his own aching cock rub on Bucky’s stomach.

“Easy…doll, no need to rush.” Bucky crooned, although he wasn’t much better and was losing himself deeper and deeper into this lust-thick haze. The inside of his beloved was so warm and heavenly around his digits, and he shuddered when he thought of what it would feel like wrapping around his dick. 

“Mmmm… yeah, that feels good.” The younger man fluttered his eyes close when Bucky added a third finger, crooking and circling inside him. A sheen of sweat covered his torso, making him glow in the morning light. Hot white flame licking down his spine towards where they’re joined. 

When the thrusting became effortless, Bucky quickened his pace, aiming for a little spot that would set his sweetheart on fire. He found it in no time and started drilling that small bud, hard and ruthless. Steve’s whole body lurched in his arm as he gasped and moaned, voice pitched. “ _Oh oh oh !_ ” 

If anything it only turned Steve greedier. He rocked back, bearing down on those nimble fingers. His back was arching in a pretty curve, his nipples peaked and looked so delicious Bucky had to taste them, flattened his tongue on one stiff nub and sucked loudly, tasting sweat and sweetness. 

“Buck… oh Bucky,” He mewled, head thrown back, exposing his pale neck. Steve’s body was so responsive that he could come just from this, and Bucky knew it, so the man slowly pulled back all of his onslaught, until the only point of contact was the lazy kiss they were sharing. Their noses bumped and Steve snickered adorably, he was sure he was a little sex drunk. His ass felt a bit empty, but that’s fine, he knew Bucky’s not gonna leave it like that for long. Bucky fixed his heated gaze on him while he massaged his ass, pulling the cheeks apart a couple of times so his hole stretched along with it, making them both moan.

“Fuck, baby,” Bucky groaned when Steve wrapped one hand around his cock, swollen and red and dripping pre-come. He poured the lube down on the tip, letting it trickle down the stiff shaft, and began to stroke the entire length up and down, adding a bit of pressure and thumbing the leaking head. He peered at the other man through his wet lashes, held that fiery gaze and opened his sinful mouth slightly, touched his tongue on the bottom lip, making Bucky go crazy. 

“Ah !” He cried when Bucky retaliate his tease by stuffed a long and thick middle finger inside him in one go, pumping it up and down unrelentingly. 

“After all this and you’re still so fucking tight. You want me to loosen you up a bit, baby ?” 

“Yes, Bucky. With your cock, please.” Steve begged with his sweet voice he reserved for this kind of situation, making doe eyes and fluttering his dark lashes at Bucky pleadingly. When the man pulled his finger free and groaned his approval, Steve paused to look down at his handiwork and visibly gulped. It’s _not_ that he never saw Bucky’s fully erected manhood before, but it’s been only blowjobs or hand jobs between them. Bucky’s fully hard cock was _huge_. The crown was round and fat, glistening with lube and pre-come. The shaft itself was so _so_ thick he had a brief moment of panic that he would never be able to fit that inside him. 

“You okay, baby ? We can do this later—” Bucky said and Steve snapped out of his trance. The mere thought of not doing this right here and now enough to make his eyes water. 

“No ! I want this. It’s just that… you’re so big.” His lips trembled, eyes brimming with unshed tears as he looked up at Bucky’s softened expression.

“We can go as slow as you want. I’ll follow your lead, okay?” Bucky gently brushed his thumb on Steve pink cheek, soothing him. Steve sniffed, but he nodded and lifted himself up, using Bucky’s shoulders for leverage. He hold that huge girth in his hand and tried to focus on lowering himself down slowly, Bucky’s hand secured around his hips, guiding him. 

When the swollen tip pressed against his rim he paused for a breath, then carefully sank down. He could feel the initial resistance on his puckered muscle, and he kept sinking further. His slick rim started to part as it yielded to the relentless push. It _burned_ , but he didn’t stop. Bucky’s warm hands were caressing his hips, offering comfort. Steve gasped breathlessly when the blunt head popped past his rim. It was uncomfortable for a moment as his hole was stretched so wide to accommodate Bucky’s big cock, but once he’s adjusted to the intrusion, the pleasure doubled tenfold. He heard Bucky groan hoarsely when he finally bottomed out, his ass rested firmly against the man’s thick thighs. 

“Goddamn, baby, you’re fucking tight.” Bucky’s head was spinning. Steve was as tight as a virgin, and hot and soft and so fucking good around his dick. Steve’s muscle was wildly fluttering around his cock like it was excited to welcome him. Steve whimpered, lost for words. He swayed close and nudged his lips against Bucky’s dimple chin and suckled at it, seeking comfort.

“You’re doing so good, лапушка. So perfect.” Bucky praised and rubbed Steve’s back gently, trying to ease off the tension there. Steve preened under his words and touch. He pulled his mouth away from Bucky’s chin and smiled meekly, blue eyes twinkling through a haze of lust. He knew it was hard for Bucky, too, not to just pound Steve the way he thirsted for. So he rocked his hip tentatively, testing the water, and it felt surprisingly good he had to moan. He repeated it and heard both of them moan at the same time. 

Steve planted his hands on Bucky’s shoulders and pulled himself up, feeling the delicious friction of skin sliding against skin, and slowly sank down. He was so full of Bucky he could almost taste him in the back of his throat. Every thrust was getting easier now. It wasn’t long before he was breathlessly fucking himself on Bucky’s dick.

“Ah…f-fuck,” Steve cried, thighs trembling with effort. The sound of skins slapping and slickness squelching echoed through the room. It was obscene and it was divine. Blood was rushing in his ears and tears were gathered on his lashes. He heard Bucky started murmuring in Russian, voice low and raspy. The dialect sounds utterly sinful and it made Bucky sexy as hell. Those strange words were whispered on his heated cheek. He had no idea what Bucky were saying, but the way he made it sound— _the way he made it sound_ drove Steve absolutely crazy.

“Oh oh, Bucky,” He squirmed. It’s too much and not enough all at once. Steve bit his lip and slowed his pace down, opted to circle his hips in a sinuous roll. When he searched for Bucky’s eyes he found that they were already fixed on his, love and desire projecting so strongly it made him feel dizzy. 

“Мой славный котёнок. So perfect for me.” Bucky purred and held Steve by his ribs as they made love so sweetly. The whole time, they never broke their eyes away from each other. Steve was so open and beautiful all over him. Bucky’s cock was easily sucked into his hole with every roll and thrust. The intimate moment seemed to stretch endlessly. Pleasure drizzled down on both of them like honey. They could stay in each other’s arms like this for eternity.

“Ahhh !” Steve cried, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, when Bucky started to thrust up in a slow counterpoint, and it did something _wonderful_ inside him. With that and the thickness of his lover’s cock, every shift of their heated bodies practically strike his prostrate, making stars burst behind his eyelids. 

“Oh, fuck,” Bucky gritted his teeth when Steve inner walls tightened around him, pulsing erratically and sweetly, indicating the near climax. So he thrusted harder, deeper, aiming precisely, drawing stream of broken sobs from his young lover.

“Buck, Bucky, I’m gonna— _oh oh oh !_ ,” Steve’s erotic moans were punctuated by the sharp thrusts of Bucky’s hip, driving in and out harshly. The silky walls suddenly clenched down spasmodically, the pleasure from that grip blinded Bucky for a second before he felt milky fluid of Steve’s come splash against his chest. He kept pounding into the blond sweet ass, hearing him scream as he came in hard pulses. When it ended, he slumped into Bucky’s arms and whimpered, sensitive. 

But Steve always wanted to please his guy. So he experimentally contracted his muscles down there, giving Bucky’s length a rather weak squeeze, and cried softly because it felt so good even when it bordered on pain. The tightness along with the fluttering of his hole pushed Bucky towards orgasm. Bucky grunted desperately and stuttered, but kept the pace, fucking his hole through the crashing orgasm.

“Buck…” Steve gasped and squirmed against the older man’s chest when he felt the dull _throb throb throb_ around his puffy rim, feeling Bucky’s hot come smearing his inside, owning him so wholly and intimately. He looped his arms around Bucky’s neck and snuggled up against him, sighing happily if a little exhausted. 

Bucky carefully pulled his spent cock out of him, and gathered him into a hug. He shuddered when he felt the milky liquid trickle down his balls. Bucky stroke his soft golden hair gently, whispering love and devotion on his prettily flushed skin as if to inscribe it there. Bucky was his and he was Bucky’s, completely now, body and soul. 

“I love you, Bucky.” He said it on the man’s lips, kissing him soft and sweet. 

They cuddled on their messy sheets for a little while, trading soft kisses and sweet words, totally lost in their own world. When the snuggle became more uncomfortable because of their sweaty and come-covered bodies, Steve half-heartedly detached himself from the embrace and moved to stand. Steve was a strong guy, but he had been in a knee-bending position long enough it was getting quite painful, when his feet touched the floor his knees instantly buckled, if Bucky didn’t see it coming in his strategy-infused brain and already had his arms out to support him, Steve would probably be sprawling naked on the chilled floor by now. 

“Woah woah…kitten, slow down,” Bucky wrapped his arms around his waist, standing right behind him. And of all the goddamn time, now Steve _had to_ blush, feeling Bucky’s soft length against his quite raw backside, reminding him explicitly of every touch and sound they just shared. 

“Shower with me ?” He asked timidly, still couldn’t quite look at the other’s handsome profile. He didn’t want his face to light up in flames, all right ? 

Bucky only replied in a low chuckle, he must have seen the blush adorning Steve’s face. Bucky moved to stand next to him and guided him to their spacious bathroom, one arm still curling around his trimmed waist protectively. 

When they reached the threshold Bucky carefully let go of him, seeing he could walk okay now. He leaned in to give Steve’s plump lips a peck. “Need to make a call. Join you in a minute.” With that and he was gone. 

Steve went to stand in front of a full length mirror which was built into one side of the bathroom wall. Naked like this he could see every mark and trace Bucky had left on his skin. He touched the purple-red kiss and bite marks on his neck almost reverently, trailing his hand down to his chest where more could be seen, the most evident ones were those around his rosy nipples. He then skimmed his fingers along the faded finger-shaped mark on his hips, going around his asscheeks, and his lips broke into a smile, small and secretive.

Steve fully ignored the ugly bruise left there by Brock. He looked up at his face in the mirror and saw crimson spread down his neck and chest. It’s funny how he felt like he just gave his virginity to Bucky, when actually he lost that a long time ago to someone else. It felt like his body and heart agreed that only Bucky’s touch and brand mattered. 

He heard Bucky talked to someone on the phone. He guessed it was to call the day at the office off, well, he sure wasn’t gonna complain about that. To be more specific, Steve was totally _spoilt_. And after his first lovemaking with Bucky like that, he felt needy of attention. He wanted to live in the cocoon of Bucky’s arms all day, and he knew, if he only said as much as one word the man would immediately indulge him. _Obviously_ , he needn’t say anything and Bucky already made a phone call to make time with Steve. So, yes, he might be overindulged in this relationship, but it made Bucky happy, and that made him happy, too.

Steve was about to pad over to their shower area, but he made one move and stopped. Somehow, the movement caused tiny tingles to erupt where Bucky had been inside him, making him suddenly aware of some of the slick and come still inside him, and some along perineum. Curiously, he reached down and carefully touched his swollen rim, feeling out the wet and slippery flesh under his fingertips, and squirmed. 

He looked back at his own reflection, only to see Bucky staring at him in the mirror, eyes dark. He quickly removed his fingers from where they were, blushing impossibly harder. Bucky was behind him in an instant, hands on his hips in a possessive grip. The bathroom was silent apart from the sound of their breathing. They were holding each other’s gaze in the mirror. Steve unconsciously bit his bottom lip, and the hands on his hips gripped harder. He saw Bucky bend down to plant a soft kiss on his right shoulder, and dragged his lips towards Steve neck. Steve sighed at the burn from Bucky’s stubble, and easily bared his throat for the man. 

“Shower ?” Bucky’s words made him realize he had closed his eyes and got lost in the feeling. He turned in his lover’s arms and smiled bashfully. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go. The second porn I wrote in my entire life.


	3. The heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you'll find in this chapter is basically filthy smut, daddy kink(not that much I guessed) and fluff.

Not long after their first sex Steve realized that Bucky made two phone calls that day. The first one was what he had guessed; to call off work, telling Steve Natasha only a _little_ because he told her he was taking care of Steve. “She has always been fond of you.” Bucky had said. 

The second one though, wasn’t what Steve had in mind but had somehow suspected. He found out about this call because Sam had texted him, babbling about Brock moving to Massachusetts just one day since the incident, and something about _‘he say he can’t text you but he’s sorry & u won’t see him again’_ and _’dude even mention going to rehabilitation centre Steve !!!’_ also _‘ur tall dark and handsome is pretty serious about it u know’_

It wasn’t surprising, really, that Bucky would do that. This was way better than Bucky himself taking the matter into his own hands. Still, Steve felt a little bad for Brock, but that was it. Bucky got rid of Brock and they forgot about that a couple of days later. 

So, good news, Steve finally moved in with his boyfriend. In fact, right after their official first time they couldn’t seem to stop crashing each other to the nearest surface possible. Hunger and craving skyrocketed every time the other was within eyesight. It took months before they became more controlled towards each other. 

But _being more controlled_ was far from being less intense, sexy and thrilling. Their works did a good job at keeping them separate throughout some of the days, but they weren’t complaining because they lived under the same roof now and that meant every night together, except for when Bucky needed go on a business trip where Steve chose not to accompany him. 

On the occasion of that kind of business trip, they would always do FaceTime or Skype. What was funny was, it’s _not_ Steve who complained about the distance, it’s the 34-year-old man called James Barnes. 

“Quit that kicked puppy face, Bucky.” Steve said at Bucky’s face shown on his laptop screen and snickered, who knew a man like Bucky could pull off such a face.

“Then next time you have to come with me.” The brunet countered. This was one of a few things that they disagreed. He insisted that Bucky should go without him, because works had to be done, and if Steve was also there his presence alone would surely distract the man. 

“We already talked about this, babe. I’m no good with you there.” Said Steve calmly.

“Wrong. You are everything good in my life.” Look at this man. How could Steve not melt right then and there when his lover was so sweet on him. Bucky always spoke his mind with Steve, but it still never failed to render him boneless. 

Bucky grinned wickedly when he saw Steve blush. The older man proceeded to light him up in flames as he said, “I wish I could get my mouth on you right now, tracing all that lovely blush of yours.” 

Steve breathed shakily, the beginning of heat slowly pooled in his belly. It’s lucky that this time Bucky chose to keep himself under control and initiated their little game in his hotel room in Paris. 

“I thought you said you have a conference to attend in a few minutes.” Steve mumbled, thick lashes fluttered as his eyes lowered, away from Bucky’s gaze. 

Steve didn’t know what he should feel when Bucky let out a frustrated grunt, saying, “I do, fuck. Can you promise me something though, love ?”

“Sure. What’s it ?” He looked back at Bucky in the screen and smiled reassuringly.

“Be a good boy and wait for me at home when I get back. Wear something easy enough to remove.” Said Bucky in his commanding and authoritative voice which sent goosebumps all over his skin. Out of habit, Steve caught his bottom lip between his teeth, face bloomed with pretty blush as he nodded, and saw a satisfied look on his lover’s face.

“Remember to eat, don’t work too late, call Alan if you need a ride, and don’t go picking fights, I’ll know if you do it.” Bucky spoke in one breath and smirked at Steve. He knew Bucky purposefully teased him when he got like this, even though his care was sincere. Steve playfully rolled his eyes at the brunet who acted like he was his dad, and (childishly) stuck his tongue out. 

“Yes, daddy.” His words slipped out without him giving it much thought. But when Bucky went quiet, silver-blue eyes blown wide enough for Steve to see lust flare in them, Steve’s heart threatened to collapse. He stopped smiling and visibly gulped, face hot and red. Neither of them said anything for seconds, minutes, hours, Steve couldn’t care to count. 

What saved them from the burning heat was a notification reminding Bucky he needed to join the conference now. The older man cleared his throat while Steve blinked embarrassedly, he distantly heard Bucky say, “I gotta go, baby. Be back in 2 days, yeah ?”

“Yeah, see you, Buck.” And the line disconnected. Steve slumped against the back of the couch he was sitting on, exhaling a shuddery breath. Steve didn’t have a lot of endearments in his dictionary to call his boyfriend. ‘Bucky’ was his go-to term of affection. Sometimes he would say ‘babe’ or ‘baby’. While Bucky had a grand collection of pet names he liked to call Steve. His favorite ones were those uttered in Russian in his boyfriend’s deep rich voice. It sounded so foreign and roguish, and it was fucking sexy when he used it in their bedroom, or actually anywhere when they were trying to get skin on skin. 

So that’s why he never considered the possibility of calling his lover ‘Daddy’, but damn if it wasn’t a turn on and sounded so smutty. Steve realized weakly that it was a perfect fit regarding their relationship, what with the age gap and the spoiling. And Bucky seemed to be blown away by it, too. Steve smiled to himself sheepishly and thought that he could make a good use of his newfound endearment. 

Next two days, Bucky was scheduled to take a morning flight back home. Steve had been a little nervous and excited. He was at an art school for children where he was working as a part time teacher, washing paint off of his hands in the back of an art classroom for small kids when his phone chirped. He dried his hands on the nearest towel and fished his phone out of his pocket. On the screen was a message and a photo sent from Bucky. It read, _‘Got you some things.’_ and the photo showed numerous pretty shopping bags with high-end brandnames’ trademarks stamped in front all of them. Steve rolled his eyes fondly and typed back a reply _‘You know the only thing I ever want is you.’_

Another message dinged, _‘I love you. Just landed. See you soon.’_

Steve was lucky enough that today he only had one morning class, which just ended a few minutes ago. Bucky would probably be home in about an hour, and the route from the school to home took almost 30 minutes. Steve hurriedly grabbed all his stuff and walked out to meet Alan, one of Bucky’s driver. The black haired man smiled politely when Steve asked him to take him home. 

Once he’s home, he stripped and rushed to bathroom. Well, not to shower but—he washed his hands, grabbed a bottle of lube and went to town on his ass. He was bending over the sink, hands braced on the marble top, and tried his damnedest not to brush his fingers on his prostrate, he was tempted to, but he didn’t want it to over too soon, with _his_ own hands. But damn, he could’t keep his mouth shut. If someone were close to the bathroom they would certainly hear all the filthy sound he made. 

He was a little sweaty once he’s satisfied with the prep. Steve pulled his glistening fingers out and squirmed a little at the lost, but this wasn’t what he looked forward too. He quickly washed off the slick and used a clean towel to wipe off some traces of it along his asscheeks and thighs. 

Next, he proceeded to the walk-in closet in their bedroom. Since there’s no time to shower Steve could at least change. He probably smelled like paints now so new clothes was very preferable. He slipped on a thin white t-shirt which stretched tight across his chest and hugged his trimmed waist, and a pair of sweatpants, just like how Bucky had requested. Actually, wouldn’t it be better if he could just welcome Bucky with naked body?, thought Steve as he went to pull the clothes off, but before he could do that he heard a faint ding of the elevator indicating his boyfriend was already here. 

Steve decided to leave the clothes on and quickly checked his face in the mirror in case there were any remnants of paint stuck there. _What the hell was wrong with him ?_ Bucky wouldn’t care if his whole face was painted in multicolour. Steve inhaled deeply before walking out to where Bucky was. 

When he saw Bucky, the man was already out of his suit, only his well-fitted black slacks and an elegant crisp white t-shirt were on his torso, the sleeves were rolled up around his elbows, a few top buttons were loosen so one could get a glimpse of his leaned chest. He was sat in their couch, thighs spread apart. On the floor there were shopping bags scattered nearby. When Bucky looked up and saw Steve, his lips broke into a fond smile. He curled two fingers towards himself twice, demanding Steve to come to him. 

And Steve practically leapt to his boyfriend. 

Bucky let out an _‘oof’_ when Steve all but crashed into the awaiting arms, straddling his lover’s strong thighs. And they were frantically kissing, tongues sliding together in a frenzy fight. Steve gasped into Bucky’s hot mouth when the older man grabbed his hips and manhandled him to grind his ass down on his slowly-filling dick. 

“Miss you so fucking bad.” Bucky mumbled into the crook of his neck, voice muffled, while nosing at the skin and probably smelled all acrylic paint from there.

“Why’s that ? No one gave you this while you’re gone ?” Steve pitched his voice low, taunting and unnecessarily testing. He made sure that Bucky knew what he meant by deliberately grinding down right on the swelling bulge in those black slacks, gasping audibly because it felt amazing.

“Ain’t no one I wanna do this with.” Bucky rasped out. 

“That’s right.” He panted, sweat starting to bead on both their skins. Artist hands went straight to Bucky’s belt, nimbly unbuckling and unzipping every obstacle between him and that thick cock he had been craving. 

But he went as far as getting the slacks and briefs open and take Bucky’s dick out. Bucky grabbed his wrists and roughly shove them behind his back. He gave Steve’s crossed wrists a sharp tug to emphasize his command, and smirked when he heard a quiet, reserved gasp Steve let out.

“Keep it there.” Bucky murmured. Steve bit his lip to stifle his protest. 

Then Bucky leaned in, so so close, stopping just an hairbreadth from his lips, teasing so cruelly. But Steve needed to be touched so bad, so he tried to kiss Bucky but the man wouldn’t let him. He leaned back and made a tsk tsk sound. Steve wanted to scream. 

At least Bucky took a pity on him and slid his rough hands down the back of Steve’s sweats, getting to his boucey flesh and warm skin. Bucky spread his fingers over his globes and squeezed hard, making him gasp. All the while Bucky kept his face buried in Steve neck, nosing, kissing, licking, biting and rubbing his stubble on it. 

“Lift up.” Another command. Steve quickly did as he's told and his sweats were slid down to his thighs, exposing his flush cock and ass to the slightly chilled air. Then those rough hands took his ass in a firm grip, and started pulling them apart, stretching his hole while the closest finger reached to brush against it.

“Goddamn, baby, is this for me ?” Bucky groaned brokenly as he rubbed at Steve slick hole, eliciting a lovely gasp from him. The fact that Steve had fingered himself seemed to be the breaking point for Bucky, because he attacked Steve’s lips with a vicious kiss, all but devouring every breath and sound coming from those sinful lips. 

When it wasn’t enough Bucky broke the kiss, a string of saliva drooped obscenely between their lips. The brunet rucked Steve improperly thin t-shirt up under his armpits, revealing those biteable flushed tits. Bucky wasted no time and sucked one pink nipple into his mouth, making hungry growly noises. 

“Need to touch you, please.” Steve begged. When Bucky, whose mouth was too preoccupied with his tits, nodded his agreement. Steve hurriedly broke the hold on his wrists and licked his own right palm, getting it wet enough and enthusiastically starting to stroke Bucky’s hard and leaking cock. He didn’t go easy on the man’s dick at all, so determined to get it fully hard and thick that Bucky had to pull away from his nipple and moaned gutturally.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Bucky groaned while watching Steve’s pretty and focused face as he pumped his cock. Blue eyes blown and jaw slack, those kiss-swollen lips parted slightly and oh so inviting. That’s why Bucky grabbed around Steve’s chin and forcefully dragged him into a searing kiss, all tongues and teeth.

When they broke apart once more Steve needily pushed his perky pecs to Bucky’s face, wanting more attention. But his t-shirt already fell down and teasingly obscured the swell of his chest because he couldn’t keep still. He whined frustratedly and went to pushed it up, but Bucky’s hand got there first. The older man carelessly yanked the end of his top upwards and pushed the bundled-up fabric against his mouth, murmuring, “Open up.”

Steve was so turned on by the request he could sob. He let go of Bucky’s hard dick and took the soft cotton between his teeth, heart racing in his ribcage, and watched as Bucky become undone by the raunchy image he made.

“Fuck, look at you.” Bucky cursed and Steve knew he’s going crazy with desire. Steve squeezed his baby blues shut, making all the unshed tears gather around his lashes. He blushed hard just thinking about how indecently his tits and ass were on display for his lover. 

Bucky brought both hands down on Steve’s ass in a slap, making him jerk forward and land his own tits right at Bucky’s awaiting mouth. His gasp came out barely audible, but with how close they were none of them missed it. Steve sobbed though the fabric, already damp with saliva, when the hands on hiss ass turned into two fingers slowly breaching his slick entrance. They went in so obscenely easy, he could hear the sound his hole made in contact with the slickness as it sucked those digits into the warmth of his core. Steve was powerless and could only squirm in the brunet’s left arm which completely locked him in his place, ass in the air and back arched so that his pecs and hole could be ravished by the love of his life. 

Neither of their mouth was free to talk about how much they loved doing this to each other, but they had been at this for so many times that they know how to read the other person’s body language, so when the tip of Bucky’s finger found his sweet spot and his breath hitched ever so slightly, he could immediately feel Bucky smirk around his sore nipple. Steve’s whole body writhed like it was electrified when those skilled fingers pressing down on his prostrate in a rapid succession, driving him wild with merciless stimulation. His smothered cry only spurred Bucky on. 

Steve dug his blunt nails into his boyfriend’s clothed shoulders, sobbing into the wet cotton in his mouth when Bucky pulled out halfway, cruelly dragging his fingertips along his nerve bud on the way out and then there’s another digit roughly invaded his body, scissoring and stretching his muscles in preparation for a much much bigger thing. 

Steve knew he should wait until Bucky was inside him, but his body wanted to come so bad right now, so he was dimly aware of himself rocking his hips down as far as he can within his lover’s grip in counterpoint to those fingers pumping in and out of his ass, moaning a quiet _‘uh uh uh’_ with every roll he managed, his cock trapped between their stomachs and was lewdly leaking along side with Bucky’s, staining that perfect white shirt. 

Still, Steve was greedy, he arched into Bucky’s wicked tongue flattened on his sensitive nub. He grabbed at Bucky’s head and held him there, wanting more of that delicious friction. His daring action made Bucky hum satisfyingly, and instantly obliged him. The older man loosened his left arm securing around Steve little waist and grabbed one of Steve’s flushed tits, giving it a squeeze so it swelled under his palm the way he was crazy for. The stubble-framed mouth suckled and nibbled between both of his rosebuds oh so wonderfully while purposefully tore a scream out of him by drilling his prostrate ruthlessly. 

Steve could feel his orgasm building rapidly somewhere deep inside his body. His neglected cock jerked slightly, pre-come dripping out of it. His inner walls pulsed around those thick fingers. He needed to come, he’s going to come, so he scrabbled on the other man’s shoulders. And Bucky, oh his amazing boyfriend James Barnes, immediately realized what he asked for. Bucky pulled off from his tits and used that left hand to stroke his stiff cock. Steve bodily lurched in Bucky’s arms, his reaction almost caused the fingers inside him to slip out, but Bucky was having none of that. The man was going hard on his ass and his cock, aiming for a quick and intense climax. 

Bucky touched their noses together, mouth ghosting on the drenched fabric Steve was all but gritting his teeth on. He crooned, “Let me see you come, baby. Now.” 

“Nhngggg !” Steve yowled, tears slipping down his cheeks, as his orgasm hit hard and sudden. His body jolted upwards as if trying to escape the unrelenting fingers that still milking his prostrate, not letting him come down easily and locking him in a tight circle of those arms. Steve sobbed hard at the excessive sensation crashing through him while Bucky whispered soothingly in his ear, “That’s it, котёнок. That’s right. You’re doing so good, my love.” 

When his cock jerked weakly and gushed out a last dribble of warm liquid, he swayed forward and slumped against Bucky’s still clothed chest, breathlessly gasping and writhing because Bucky _wouldn’t_ stop his fingers from moving inside him, and the stimulation was absolutely maddening.

Bucky gently leaned away from Steve so he could brought his free hand to coax the sloppy fabric out of his mouth, his lips were shiny and an irritated red, and his chin a mess of saliva. Steve was squirming restlessly around those merciless digits while he watched Bucky hungrily drink him in. Steve looked thoroughly debauched, and Bucky totally got off on that. 

“Can I fuck you, sweet thing, would you let me, hmm ?” Bucky rasped out as he continued to finger Steve’s ass, hard and deep.

“Yes, yes, please, Daddy.” Steve pleaded sweetly. Next thing he knew was he was lying on his back. Bucky had flipped them with a _thud_ and he bounced slightly on the couch, legs widen to accommodate Bucky’s bulk, arms extended over his head like a good boy he was.

Bucky was looming over him, hands on either sides of his face when he demanded, “What did you just call me ?”

“Daddy…” Steve whispered, a little embarrassed, and watched as Bucky fell apart at every seam by the word. 

“Fuck.” Bucky growled and all but ripped Steve’s sweat pants pooling around his knees apart. The sound of fabric being torn and his own surprised gasp ringing in his ears. What pieces left of the sweats were carelessly thrown aside, so all he got on was his messy top shoved up under his armpits. When Bucky leaned into him, Steve immediately spread his legs indecently wide for Bucky. He bit his lips and fluttered his lashes oh so innocently as he watched Bucky fisted his own dick and gave it a few strokes which made pre-come dribbled from his hand down and onto Steve’s belly. 

“I’m gonna make you come on my cock.” Was all he said before he grabbed both of Steve’s legs and placed them over his muscled shoulders, and sank his huge cock into Steve’s gaping hole. Given the foreplay they had, Bucky was able to bottomed out in one go and Steve let his lover fuck him crazy. 

“Oh oh oh !” Steve whined as Bucky practically folded him in half and drove his cock against his abused prostrate brutally. Steve’s own length sprung back to life again and they were too desperate to make each other come to take it slow. So Steve kept clenching down rhythmically and grabbed his hard cock and stroked quickly, making hot pleasure burst along his limbs and snapping his spine into a beautiful arch. 

“Oh…fuck.” Bucky moaned. The brunet took hold of Steve sexy little waist, fingers digging into that youthful flesh, and brought Steve to meet with his erratic thrust. Even with how Steve was gasping and crying couldn’t drown out the sound of skin colliding against skin, and flesh squelching on flesh. 

“Mmm…Daddy, want you to come inside me.” The younger man slurred drunkenly, head tipped back and lolled to a side. Bucky gritted his teeth. He pulled his achingly hard dick completely out of tight heat, watching the silky rosebud pulse so sweetly, so inviting, and all but slammed into the heaven inside Steve’s beautiful body, making them both moan loudly. 

Together they made a divinely dirty picture. Steve was naked save for the small piece of cloth bundled up over his chest which was painting with several love bites. Elegantly long legs rested firmly over broad shoulders. Bucky’s thumb pressed into the soft skin at the backs of his knees to keep his legs spread apart. While Bucky was still fully dressed in his luxurious garment, the only part of his nakedness was his hips and upper thighs, where he had his slacked opened. 

“Oh Bucky, right there, yes yes yes,” He didn’t even made lovely breathy noises on purpose, but Bucky was going wild. His lover aimed for the angle that made him cry so sweetly and fucked into him precisely, growled pleasely when he got to hear his favorite sound in the world. 

Steve was pumping his fist hard and fast when he felt himself coming, head all but thunked back against the couch. “Buck…a-ahhh !” 

His eyes went wide and his back arched up, mouth dropping open and legs twitching. Steve’s whole body writhed so beautifully underneath the other man as milky liquid bursted thought his palm in white strings, painting his tits, his shirt, even his face in his own come

It was almost too much for him to take any more stimulation, but he let Bucky pound him anyway. His walls fluttered frantically around Bucky’s girth, oversensitive. He could tell by the uncontrollable thrusts that Bucky was really close, so he carded his hand thought his lover’s soft locks, and whispered wantonly “Come in me, daddy. I want it so bad, please.”

And that did it for Bucky. His lover thrusted inside him deep, once, twice, and stilled as he came so hard that Steve could feel his cock jerked inside him. 

He whimpered as Bucky pulled his softening girth out of him. His hole was sore and probably gaping, leaking with Bucky’s mark. 

Bucky was panting slightly as he gently lower himself on top of Steve and kissed him softly. When they broke apart the older man nuzzled into the crook of his neck and groaned, “You’re gonna kill this old man some day.”

Steve laughed adorably at that and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s sweaty back, wanting to cuddle like a needy little puppy. “Nah, I like you so I’ll just keep you forever.” 

His reply made Bucky rumble amusedly. Bucky kissed him under his jaw and pushed up, muscles flexing deliciously. He started undressing himself in front of Steve and asked “Wanna shower ?” 

The blond made displeased little noises and turned his back to Bucky, unconsciously showing off his well ravished backside which made Bucky heart pound. He heard Bucky grunt before he was lifted up in a bridal style. Steve let out a surprised gasp which shortly followed by a giggle fit. “Babe ! What are you doing ?”

“I’m gonna wash you like a good daddy should do.” Bucky smirked down at him when he suddenly shut up and blushed pink all over. It’s Bucky’s turn to laugh as he walked them both to the bathroom, completely ignoring Steve’s little token protest.

# ____________

They managed to get clean without going for round two. 

Steve was in a fluffy robe while Bucky opted for a stretchy grey t-shirt and a pair of pants, still managing to look like he was doing a photoshoot for casual outfit, not that Steve was complaining though. 

They were lounging around the living area. Steve was sitting comfortably on the thick fluffy rug in front of a modern styled fireplace which was currently unlit. Numerous shopping bags scattered all around him, while Bucky watching him fondly from a nearby leather armchair where he was sitting on, nursing a glass of expensive wine. 

“There are way too many bags here.” Steve grumbled. Honestly, if Bucky asked what did he want he would say he only wanted Buck beside him, but his older lover was a fan of spoiling him with gifts and Steve didn’t have a heart to stop him. 

“Start with that pink one.” Bucky suggested, a mischievous smile evident behind a clear glass he was holding against his lips. Steve narrowed his brilliant blue eyes at him and huffed, knowing Bucky encouraged him to go for that particular bag for a reason he wouldn’t know unless he found it out himself. 

The artist turned the medium-sized stripy pink bag in his hands and read the label out loud, “Victoria’s Secret” 

He heard Bucky’s low chuckle and he pinched his brows together while he opened the suspicious bag, mumbling curiously to no one in particular, “Isn’t this what girls always rave about ?”

Steve retrieved a white paper box from inside the back, took the lid and a thin sheet of paper out, he was greeted by a pile _girl_ panties. They were varied in shapes, colors and designs. He blinked owlishly and picked a blue one up, only to gaped stupidly at it when he realized it was _backless_. 

Heat was rushing to his face as he quickly put the panties down. Steve glared at Bucky who was grinning like a loon and squawked. “BUCKY !!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The backless panties was inspired by this talented artist in tumblr called certifiedsinbin http://certifiedsinbin.tumblr.com/post/155860471386/i-saw-backless-panties-at-vs-a-while-ago-and-ive


	4. The proposal

Steve hated mornings. 

Drowsily, he stretched his long and toned arms and legs cocooned underneath thick warm blanket, the low groan escaped from his full lips when something popped satisfyingly in his back. 

Soft eyelids slowly fluttered as his blue eyes tried to welcome the brightness. Had he said that he hated early mornings ? _He so did_ , especially when last night was long and full of unfinished artworks. 

When it wasn’t so painful to keep his eyes open for more than a few seconds he rolled onto his side, unsurprised to find the space beside him empty. Rolling again onto his back, he fumbled for his phone and clicked the screen on, 9:30 AM 11th May 2017, it said. He had to groan again because today was kind of big. He and Bucky were going to attend an auction which Pepper proudly hosted.

Steve rubbed sleepiness from his eyes and got up, went to brush his teeth and proceeded to the quite spacious space equipped with exercise machines, where he knew he would find his best guy.

Sure enough, Bucky was working up a sweat at a pull-up bar. Shirtless. Only a pair of sweatpants hung low on his hips. Steve leaned against one side of the walls and watched pleasedly, quietly appreciated all that bulging muscle covered in a sheen of sweat. 

Bucky quickly noticed him and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. One of his hands let go of the bar, making a little show of the power coiled in his strong body for Steve. That small smile already turned wicked. 

“Show off.” Steve quipped, causing Bucky to laugh. 

Deciding to wipe that smugness off of that 34 year old man’s face, Steve took his thin sleeping shirt off and dropped it to the floor, letting Bucky see the expanse of his well-built upper body. He walked towards Bucky, feeling those grey blue eyes track his movement. Steve stepped in front of his boyfriend, who had paused his session, and grabbed the bar just beside Bucky’s hand and lifted, showing his own strength and grinning playfully down at the brunet. 

Bucky caught on fast. He placed his hand back on the bar, flanking both of Steve’s hands and pulling himself up in tandem with the blond. Like a little game between the two of them. On each come down, their bodies pressed together deliciously from chests down. Bucky’s slightly tanned skin was so warm he had to press closer and revel in the heat of it. 

When his boyfriend realized what he was secretly enjoying, he smirked and when their chins were above the bar he leaned in, stealing a quick kiss on Steve’s plump lips. And it was silly and cute that it made Steve laugh, baby blues twinkling with glee. So Bucky laughed, too. Right on the next pull-up, he kissed back hotly when Bucky kissed him. It was brief given the straining on their arms. But the fire already starting low in their stomachs. So when they lowered down Steve wrapped his legs around that thick waist and his arms around that strong neck. Already familiar with having Steve in this position, Bucky got on with it fast. The brunet let go of the bar and wasted no time to press him to the nearest wall. The next thing he knew was how hot Bucky’s tongue was inside in mouth. He tightened his legs, wanting some of that wonderful friction a bit more. Bucky smelled good, so good, like clean sweat. His boyfriend was hard in his pants, a little desperate to touch him, a little rough on his pale skin. 

“Buck,” Steve gasped when sharp teeth bit and sucked on his neck, and thought vaguely that he would need to cover that mark up with some makeup later.

He felt warm palms slid down his shorts, groping at his perky cheeks. So he wriggled, trying to get the shorts off. Steve realized later that he was probably too eager, because suddenly he tumbled to the side, causing Bucky to lose balance. And they fell sideway to the floor in a tangle of limbs. 

Both of them pasued. The coldness on his backside reminded him that he had his ass halfway out of the shorts, sprawled on the floor, with his boyfriend on top of him. Steve started to chuckled, then bursted out laughing. He saw Bucky’s confused expression bleed into fondness. “C’mere.” Then he was being pulled into a sweet kiss. 

The kiss grew sloppier and soon they were making out wildly on the floor. His arms were pinned on either side of his head while he let Bucky do whatever he wanted with his body. It seemed like grinding their clothed dicks together was what Bucky wanted right now. 

“That looks uncomfortable.” Said someone out of nowhere, making Steve jump and Bucky groan frustratingly. 

Steve looked up to see Natasha leaning exactly where he had been a while ago, looking exquisite as always in her tight fit dress and red pointed heels. 

“Nat, uh, hi. We were just—” 

“Humping each other on the floor like some teenagers. I can see that.” She cut in flawlessly, just like how she looked. She sounded annoyed but she couldn’t hide a soft fond smile. 

“Learn how to knock, Tashka.” Bucky went to stand in front of Steve, blocking Steve’s almost naked form from his sister’s shrewd eyes. 

“I doubted you would hear it if I did.” Natasha narrowed her green eyes at Bucky, but upon seeing Steve blush bright red and rub his nape awkwardly she decided to be merciful.

“I brought you two the suits.” Said the red-headed as she walked out, heels clicking along the way. She continued efficiently, “The auction is the first official public event you two are going together. You both need to be flawless. The auction don’t start until six, so you have plenty of time to get ready.”

“Then why are you here at this time.” Bucky said, still a little irritated that she oh-so-innocently interrupted them. Steve made his way to the brunet and pressed close at his side. He kissed Bucky’s stubbled jaw soothingly as an arm came to lock around his waist. 

Natasha stopped walking and rolled her eyes, but answered cooly. “I need breakfast.” 

Before Bucky could protest Steve chirped up, “Sure ! let’s go grab breakfast together. It’s been a while since I last saw you, Nat.” 

“Oh, sweet thing. I miss you, too.” She opened her arms and Steve slipped out of Bucky’s hold to go hug her. He became close to her after he’d moved in with Bucky. Nat was a fickle thing. She often came and left rather unexpected.

“Ow !” Steve cried when Natasha suddenly jabbed her finger at the bite mark on his neck.

“What a rabid dog.” She mumbled and pulled her hand away, declaring, “You’ll need my help to conceal that. Now go clean up both of you.” 

Steve covered the bruise with his hand, face burning. Bucky took his waist and led him to where their bathroom was. 

Before the door was closed they heard a distant shout. “If you fuck in there I’ll know it.” 

Damn his Irish pale skin.

# ____________

“What are you thinking about, hmm ?” His lover’s deep voice rang through their dim lit bedroom. Steve curled closer into the warmth of Bucky’s skin, sighing contentedly as broad palm gently rubbed at the dip of his waist in circular motion.

“I don’t know…” He murmured into Bucky’s neck. His nose nudged against the rough stubbled jaw, inhaling the faint smell of expensive men skincare.

“You don’t like the present ?” Bucky probed. 

“Oh Buck, I love it. That’s not…” He trailed off as his mind wandered to the velvet box left on the couch. It contained the most exquisite necklace he had ever seen. The pendant was a huge brilliant blue diamond intricately cut and polished into a shape of water drop. Bucky had simply said that it matched the color of his eyes. His boyfriend had won it in the auction for God knew how much. Steve had to wince at the possible number of digits. Not that Steve had known, otherwise he would have forbidden the bid. 

“Something is bothering you. Or someone.” Said Bucky darkly after Steve went quiet for a while, and tightened the hold on him protectively.

“My hero. Always ready to fight off bad guys for me, huh ?” He joked lightly and heard a low rumble. Steve smiled to himself. His nimble fingers lazily traced along the ridges of Bucky’s abs. 

“I’m always here to listen to you, you know that, right ?” Bucky shifted a little and Steve’s chin was tipped up, making him look right into those concerned eyes. He gave his boyfriend a small smile which he quickly turned into a childish grin. He counted it as a win when Bucky’s face softened.

“Kiss me.” He whispered and closed his eyes, waiting to be loved by those lips. 

And if the sweet little kisses turned into hungry nip and bite, if the little sighs turned into breathless gasps and broken moans, if the gentle touch on skin became a hard grip on the sheets, Steve wasn’t going to complain. 

He needed to stop thinking about the words the auction-goers had whispered behind his back.

# ____________

It’d been a week since Bucky had left to Wakanda. 

It’d been a week and Steve was a mess. 

It escalated pretty quickly from that auction night. Steve knew it in his heart that he should't let it affect him, but it did. The damage was clear in his dull eyes and his strained smile. Lately, he had eaten little and hardly slept.

He and Bucky still talked everyday, no matter how brief the conversations were. Actually, the brevity helped him hide the wreck that was him. Bucky had asked worriedly, and he would brushed it off, blaming the darkness under his eyes or the colorless of his face on the long hours of work. He knew Bucky wanted to press for more answers, for truth, but he barely had enough time. The deal he had to secure with the Wakanda government was too important to take it less than seriously, it could mean a never greater fortune for the Redroom. It could mean a whole new future for the company.   
   
When he had gone a whole day without sleeping, he knew he was in a bad shape and considered taking a plane to Bucky, seeking refuge under the protective wings of his lover. But after mulling over the plan for hours, he didn't. Bucky needed this deal and he couldn't possibly burden Bucky with all his problem. That night Steve laid on Bucky’s side of the bed and wore Bucky’s clothes to sleep.

Every morning that he saw himself in the mirror he grimaced. He looked wrecked. His hair was a mess and his eyes lost its gleam. His face was paler than usual and his bottom lips had bruises from how much he had bitten at it.

Sometimes he caught himself feeling so mad and hurt at Bucky. The dark and illogical part in his mind whispered; _He leaves you. He can’t even spare more than a minute for you. He lets you face this all alone._  

Steve cursed and frustratingly crumpled another of his work and threw it away with all his might. The piece landed near a pile of canvases, papers and sketches, all either ruined, shredded or torn. The loop of painting aggressively with swirls of dark colors and throwing everything away had been going on for a while. Steve bit his lips hard enough he tastes blood so he wouldn’t cry again.

He just had to wait a little more. 

Or did he have to at all if the things people said about him, about them were true.

In the middle of all this predicament. This was what he hated the most. How could he ever doubt in Bucky ? He could go all the way doubting in himself, but in Bucky ? Steve pressed his fingers on his eyelids hard when he felt that telltale burn of his eyes. He was fucking disgusted by himself for ever be unsure of the man who loved him, and for irrationally feeling angry at him when he had done nothing wrong.

He and Bucky and Natasha had talked about it beforehand. They had expected a few gossips because the auction was the first formal and official event they attended together as a couple. Bucky and Natasha had been at that point for a long time they wouldn’t even budge. Also, their relationship was never hidden, so Steve thought it wouldn’t be a big deal given the fact that people might already be used to it. Still, seeing them together unavoidably stirred people up. At the auction, Steve almost physically felt the judging eyes on him all night. What even worse was, he heard. 

_'Now I understand what it takes to be an efficient gold digger. Just look at him.’_

_'Barnes should know better than to pick a trophy boyfriend like this.'_

_'He's 20 something !? oh wow, I wish I knew how to make use of my young body when I was his age. What ? I was just kidding !’_  

_‘I have known Barnes for years. He wouldn’t take this too far. He knows better than that.’_

It didn't stop there. The media also took interest in them. There were some articles, some reports on entertainment channels. All of them talked about similar things. 

_‘Here are some of James’ exes. All are perfect and wealthy. Still, he never dated any of them more than a few years. Rogers got about three years already. We would know soon if this guy is just a fling or not.’_

_'That's 11 years always from our James Barnes ! And don't you think James deserves someone's... in the same league ? I mean he's pretty and has university degree, but is that worth for Barnes ?'_

_'Our source reported that Steve Rogers' art gallery was initially financially supported by Barnes before they even dated. The 24-year-old also lives the luxurious life at Barnes' Manhattan house. Given that hot look, we bet Rogers does really have the goods ! What do you make of this news ? Leave your comments below !'_

Steve knew, believe him. He fucking knew from the start that his relationship with Bucky would at least draw attention and criticism. Their relationship was quite private and definitely not boisterous. Bucky never let the media get close enough to Steve in the beginning. That's why Steve never had such hatred thrown at him so directly. And without Bucky's solid presence by his side, the effect finally took its toll on him.

He distantly realized that he thought too much, took it too seriously. He knew that staying alone in the place where every space reminded him of Bucky’s presence would just put salt to the wound. The loneliness, depression and guilt were all in his head, and giving a thought about it was only making it worse. 

But why it all felt so damn real ? Why did it hurt so much ?

Tonight he said to his boyfriend’s face on the screen again that he’s fine. He wasn’t. 

And the string snapped. 

So Steve packed his bag. Before he took the elevator down he glanced around the house, _their_ house. He swallowed the lump in his throat and rubbed at his swollen eyes. Although reluctant to run away, he couldn’t bear staying without his anchor here with him.

Steve couldn’t just leave without saying a word. Bucky didn’t deserve that. But he couldn’t tell Bucky without making him worry and upset. So he texted Natasha before he left and let her decide what to do with the information. It was selfish, he knew. He had no excuses. 

Despite all the expensive cars Bucky had insisted he used, Steve took a taxi to his old apartment. His mind spinning faster than lightning during the whole ride. Just when the driver turned onto his block he saw a familiar red car park right outside his door. The owner of the car leaning quietly against its sleek side. 

Natasha was on him within seconds after Steve got off the taxi, “What happened, Steve.”

Steve remained quiet and couldn’t quite meet her intelligent green eyes. He opened the front door wordlessly, but before he could push it open Natasha slipped pass him inside, “We need to talk.”

# ____________

His old room was mostly the same, if a little more empty. All the basic furniture still left, as well as some dried food, tea powder and coffee. Steve dropped his bag on the entryway. Natasha already took a seat on one of his kitchen chairs, so Steve went for the small couch nearby. 

He still couldn’t look at her, afraid to see disappointment or anger painted on her perfect face. He braced himself, waiting to be shouted or scolded at for leaving.

Instead she asked gently, “When was the last time you eat ?” 

Steve sucked in a sharp breath. He wrung his hands hard enough it was painful as he willed himself not to cry at the kindness in her voice. He finally met her soft eyes. Exhausted and honest, he answered “I don’t even remember, Nat.” 

“All right, I’ll order something. Dinner sounds pretty good right about now.” Said Natasha as she deftly tapping away on her phone. Steve smiled at her, truly appreciated the help she subtly offered in her own way. 

As he watched her placing food order, a hitch started in his throat. She reminded him of someone he terribly missed right now. Hot tears suddenly welled up in his eyes. When the first drop fell to his hand he began to sob uncontrollably. 

"Oh no, dear, come here. Shhh.” Natasha was immediately by his side and pulled him into her tiny yet strong arms. He could tell she was alarmed by his break down, but she remained steadfast as she gently stroked his messy blond hair, crooning kindly at him. 

"I don't deserve him." Steve choked out between sobs. His whole body quivered like there was an earthquake erupting from his core. 

"What ? Why would you think... Who told you that ?" She sounded confused, but waited for his answer patiently.

Steve swallowed down another sob as he tried to answer, "Everyone said it. Said...he'd realize he's wrong for choosing m...me." 

"Oh." Natasha breathe out. It seemed like she realized what had made him so upset. She kept rubbing his back, comforting the younger man until the shake in his body subsided. 

Steve sniffed loudly. Both hands came to rub at his eyes with enough force that Natasha had to pry them off in fear that he would hurt himself. 

"S...Sorry." Steve rasped out and lowered his head down. Blue eyes fixing on his trembling hands as he tried to calm down. But Natasha wouldn't have any of that. She framed her small hands on his face and made him look at her.

"None of that now. Look at me, Steve. Do you know how many people know about James' past. _Our_ past." 

Steve didn’t know why she would ask that right now, but he shook his head.

“Three. That’s him, me and you. Do you know what that means ?” Asked Natasha slowly. Steve shook his head again.

“It means he chose you, and only you, Steve.” She clarified and Steve had to look into her eyes, really looked at them. What he found was an absolute honesty.

“I have known James my whole life. I know him better than I know myself. And from the moment he met you, I feared.” Now she’s the one who broke the gaze and looked away, her eyes unfocused like she was lost in some old memories. She rested her hands on her lap, and when she exhaled Steve could feel it was shaky. 

“I was afraid because he had never fallen in love. Until he found you.” Now she took his hands in hers and locked eyes with him once more. Steve felt his heart leap in his chest, but the doubt still didn’t completely go away. Natasha noticed that and she continued.

“There had been only me and James and…for the first time, I was afraid he would leave me.” She smiled apologetically at him, possibly for implying that he was the reason why Bucky would leave her. Shocked and panicked with what she just admitted, he bursted, “He’s never gonna do that !”

“He’s not. I already know that, Rogers. But do you understand what I’m trying to say ?” She squeezed his hand firmly, before she said, “When he said he love you, it means he has given you everything _he_ is. No one has that, Steve. Not even me. _You_ do.”

It’s when she gently wiped the tears from his cheek that he realized he was crying again.

“But…I’m not worth all that.” He choked out. The feeling of being _not enough_ still clung stubbornly to him.

“You are, honey. It’s just that people always try to say only bad things. Those people, they don’t even know you. James does and he fell for who you are. Not your family’s name or your status.” Once again she gathered his trembling form into her arms and let him cry while she rocked him slowly. He pressed his face to her neck, shut his eyes and willed with all his might for those voices inside his head to go away.

They bundled together on the couch until the food arrived. Steve ate as much as he could, which was only a few bites. Soon, he realized that he couldn’t keep his eyes open for more than seconds. Natasha did, too. So she made him go to sleep. She even helped tuck him in and pecked his forehead as a goodnight kiss. 

“Are you sure you want to stay here ?” Steve heard her say. His eyelids were too heavy for him to look, but he guessed she was probably furrowing her brows like Bucky did when he was worried.

“Mmm.” Steve murmured, already half way to sleep. 

“All right. I’ll bring you food and more clothes tomorrow.” 

“Nat…” 

“Yes ?” 

“Don’t let him…” The words trailed off unfinished as Steve fell right into sleep.

Natasha pressed her lips together and wordlessly, she left.

# ____________

Bucky stared at the texts and links Natalia had sent him. 

He must be staring at it for a long time because someone reluctantly tapped on his arm.

“Mr. Barnes, are you all right ?”

He looked up and saw several faces watching him in confusion. The only one in this huge meeting room who seemed to realized what was going on was T’challa, the man who he had been trying for days to clinch a deal with. His face was perfectly calm, but the glint in his dark eyes seemed almost like a dare for him to do what he was about to do. 

The leather chair he had been seated in for hours nearly tumbled backwards with the force of his movement. His secretary gaped at him as he stood up and stalked out of the room he had been in and out for a fucking week. He heard voices call after him but he didn’t stop walking. He needed to leave, now. 

The brunet strode down the hallway while his hand tugged hard at his tie to loosen it. When he managed to remove it, one of his people caught up with him.

“Mr. Barnes, where are you going !?” The poor guy was clearly freaking out. He began to pant a little trying to keep up with Bucky’s fast pace.

“New York.” Answered Bucky, not spared even a glance at the other guy. Instead he took his phone out and started checking for the nearest flight back to New York.

“What ??? You can’t be serious. The deal—” 

Bucky whirled around to face him. He jumped slightly, clearly intimidated. Grey-blue eyes turned icy and made the guy stop dead in his track. Bucky spoke low through his clenched teeth, “Fuck the deal.”      

He couldn’t care about the fucking deal. Not when his Steve... 

Bucky turned and walked away. He didn't look back, not once. His mind was already flying to where it always went. 

A few hours later and he was on a plane flying back to New York. He yanked at his suit and shirt carelessly, sick of the formality he had to keep. He kept reading the text on his phone over and over. Those links Natalia had sent made his blood boil. He was so angry at those bastards who thought they could just write shit like that and get away with it. 

But he was most angry with himself. 

He had left Steve to face it alone. He wasn't there for him. He failed to protect him. 

He seriously wanted to break some bones right about now. 

Bucky rubbed at his face and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. The stressful work, the time and distance spent so far away from Steve had totally drained him. Every time he closed his eyes his mind drifted to that charming smile and those beautiful blues. To those rosy lips and the soft, soft skin of his young lover that had haunted him for all the nights they were apart. 

He thought about how Steve had acted strangely, how he had tried to hide the pain on his face every time Bucky had to ended the call so soon. He remembered the way that skin seemed to lose its lovely flush, how those familiar blue eyes looked so lost. All of those signs and he fucking did nothing. It was all his fault. 

He had hurt the only person he ever truly loved.

# ____________

It was about three PM in the morning when Bucky set foot on Manhattan again. On his way in a cab to Steve’s apartment, he texted Natalia briefly, 

_I’m back._

Almost immediately she sent back.

_Key’s under the carpet._

Bucky couldn’t thank God enough that she’s the smart one between them.

The streets weren’t packed as they usually were so it didn’t take long before he was in a more affordable area of Manhattan where Steve’s place was. Heart in his throat, He began to climb the steps.

Given how late it was, the hallway to Steve’s door was silent and empty. He got the key from under the carpet and quietly unlocked.

Inside wasn’t completely dark. Bucky made his way through the room, using the light from Steve’s kitchen area to navigate. He paused when he stepped on something. It was a piece of crumpled paper, actually, a lot of torn papers were scattered over the floor as well as some broken charcoals. Nearby them were several new sketches Bucky never saw before pinned on the wall. Pictures of things ranged from a coffee cup to sunrise were drawn with rough and vicious lines, the soot smudged everywhere. But some pictures clearly stood out. They were sketches of hands, eyes and faces traced with so much care evident in fine and delicate strokes. All of them were pictures of him. Although Bucky felt his lungs painfully constricted, he kept walking. 

On his way pass the small kitchen area a cup of half full of tea caught his eyes. It was Camomile and still warm.

Bucky followed the dim light coming from a cracked open door. He soundlessly push the door to Steve’s bedroom open. The room was just how Bucky remembered it. Steve’s old paintings lined along the walls. Mismatched beddings and furniture. A big reading chair just right beside the bed. There sleeping soundly on it was the most beautiful angel Bucky had ever seen. 

The dim light washed over Steve’s face and his upper body which was covered in Bucky’s shirt, visible above the big plush blanket. It allowed Bucky to see the way his lips and eyes had bruised, and how his face had become so pale. Steve was clearly in distress, even in his sleep. 

It broke his heart into a million pieces. 

Bucky quietly walked over to the reading chair and sat on it, not wanting to wake the blond after such a short rest. It pained him to the core to see the damage he’d done. He gritted his teeth, angry and in despair. The guilt was like a wire around his neck. He should have done better, should have known better. He had fucked it all up and there was no one to blame but him. 

Bucky pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes hard, desperate to know if he could still be forgiven. He breathed out shudderingly and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, just silently watching the slight rise and fall of Steve’s shoulder as he slept.

Bucky didn’t how long he had watched, but at one point Steve stirred and rolled to his side, facing him. Bucky could never attempt to do the beauty of Steve’s eyes justice, and now that they slowly flutter open and focused on him, he believed he had never seen anything more beautiful.

He watched as Steve stilled and exhaled almost hesitantly, like he wasn’t sure if Bucky’s real. It totally killed him, but he carefully kneeled down in front of Steve and brought his hand to caress at his cheek gently. 

Those blue eyes went wide and Bucky’s heart almost stopped. The artist’s hand slowly reach to him, like he was afraid to spook him away. It finally touched his jaw and Steve whispered, “Bucky…” 

“Yes, baby. It’s me.” He whispered back, eyes burning a little as he looked at Steve’s shocked face.

“How— what about the deal—” 

“I don’t care. It ain’t fucking matter.” Bucky croaked out, covering his own hand on Steve’s hand and brought it to his lips. “The only thing in this world that matters to me is you.”

Bucky wanted to kick himself because he somehow made Steve cry again. His heart clenched painfully as he watched the tears silently slip down Steve’s cheek. He defeatedly wiped them away with his thump. 

“Baby…no, please don’t cry. I’m so sorry.” He pleaded.

“You can’t do that. I’m not… not worth it. I’m no one.” The tears fell freely now and Bucky was crushed. But he had to be Steve’s anchor. He would go to hell and back if he could make the pain go away. 

He took that crumpled face into his hands and said firmly, “Look at me, Steve.” 

The younger man sobbed and struggled to hold back the tears, but he did as he was told. Bucky held that gaze and spoke, voice gentle but unwavering, “Steven Grant Rogers. That’s you. That’s the man I love.” 

Bucky watched his lover’s lips tremble. He used his thumb to caress it softly. And just like that, every thought and words simply poured out. 

“You’re…what I’ve been living for all along. The fact that you let me be yours, it’s the highest privilege I could only hope to have in my entire life.” 

“Buck…” Steve whispered and Bucky smiled at him. Even when Steve was vulnerable like this, he still had Bucky so completely in his kind hands.

Bucky was powerless to resist. 

“I remember when I first met you. You just...stunned me. You're so young but so talented, already stood proud on your own feet. I could never have done that when I was your age. 

“I had no fucking idea what happened to me, but I just knew that I couldn’t let you go. I was already taken by you the minute you walked onto that stage.”

Reliving the moment they first met made him smile again. He remembered never being so nervous before in his life when he got to speak again to the man who stole his heart. 

“I know I'm the luckiest son of a bitch when you agreed to go out with me that night.” He watched as those lips broke into a small smile and felt like he could conquer the world. 

“Getting to know you, see you create beautiful things, how kind and smart and amazing you are...I fell for you, easy like breathing. 

Steve was staring at him with such wide eyes. The tears still clung to his lashes, but they stop falling. But Bucky couldn’t stop himself now even if he was scared. He had already completely surrendered himself to this man. 

“I was afraid I was going to taint you with my past. But you didn't push me away. For all the time that I'd been lost, I finally found my true north, my home.”

“Oh, Bucky…” Steve was saying, voice all shuddery. He nuzzled into Bucky’s palm, trying to comfort him despite his own melancholy. Bucky was so fucking in love. 

“And when you said you love me back... I just…” Bucky chuckled a little wetly. He saw that Steve’s pretty blue eyes were locked at him, expectant. So Bucky shifted, moving so he was on one knee, and took Steve’s left hand in his. 

“I don’t know how you do what you do, but you left me on my goddamn knees.” Uttered Bucky as Steve’s eyes widened. 

The brunet placed a delicate kiss on Steve’s naked ring finger, yearning for a band of gold he had no time to procure. “I’m sorry I didn’t do this sooner, and for not bringing a ring.”

He then looked up and into those shocked set of eyes and vowed,

“If you'd let me, I'll protect you with my whole life. I’ll honour and cherish you with every breath. And love you for eternity. Will you marry me, Steve ?”  

Even though the wait lasted for a split second, Bucky felt like it took a span of his lifetime to hear…

“Yes. _Yes !_ ” The word bursted out as well as his tears of joy, and Bucky was smiling from ear to ear as Steve pulled him into frantic kisses. Bucky kissed him and kept kissing him, tasting the tears on his tongue. The rush slowly died down as Bucky took control of the kiss, wanting it to last forever. 

“C’mere, c'mere Bucky.” Steve was whispering and pulling Bucky onto the bed. He went easily, like the tide did for the moon. 

He fitted into the space above Steve without effort. Their lips found each other in the dark, like always. Hot tongues slid together perfectly. Bucky had missed this so much he was going crazy, still, he kept his kisses gentle and light, not wanting to hurt the already bruised lips. 

Steve whined softly, wanting more. But Bucky stood his ground, though the closeness, the smell and softness of his baby was quickly disarming him. 

Steve wasn't having any of it. He pulled Bucky's shirt out of his pants and pushed his hands under it, roaming his heated skin. Steve spread his legs and arched his back close to him, showing him he wanted it, the way he knew would drive Bucky mad. 

And it did. It successfully drove him mad. Bucky was totally lost in the warmth of Steve's embrace, completely and utterly under his spell. He had no idea when his shirt was gone and his belt was unbuckled, but when those wonderful hands zipped open his pants he stopped them, and pinned them against the bed. Bucky was panting into Steve's mouth, so tempting and so so close. Steve began to kiss him, but he ducked away, trying with all his might to hold back from the temptation. 

"You should rest, котёнок. You barely slept before you woke up." He explained, although he completely lost the firmness in his voice, and he was tented between his legs.

Surely, Steve protested. 

"No. No, please, Bucky. I need this. I need it so bad. You had no idea how hard it was without you. I missed you...so much. Don't you miss me ?" Steve pushed against Bucky's grip, touching the now swollen and wet lips to his, so so pleadingly it melted Bucky's heart into goo. 

He kissed back just as desperately and growled against Steve's lips. "You know I do. You know how much I fucking do." 

"Then show me." 

And Bucky wanted to laugh at how easy it was for Steve to render him so weak in the knees. He was absolutely helpless when it came to this man. 

So Bucky showed Steve just like he asked. He swooped in for a hot open-mouthed kiss, swallowing all those little noises he'd been addicted to. He broke the kiss to shove his pants and underwear off, feeling Steve's eyes touch him everywhere. 

Bucky leaned in and stole one more kiss before he grabbed on his own shirt Steve was wearing, and because he could, he tore it open, causing the buttons to fly everywhere. Steve gasped in surprise, but even more turned on he was. It make Bucky want to kiss him, but he had to get Steve naked first, so he quickly stripped him off of his little briefs. 

It was getting really hot really fast like this, flesh to flesh, and Steve smelled heavenly. But a tender part of him wanted to cherish this very moment. He wanted to savor the taste and tremor of his young lover. Steve was so beautifully vulnerable, being laid under him like this. Bucky caught Steve looking at him, like he understood. So Bucky ducked down and began to kiss and nibble every bit of that youthful body, taking his time to create an artwork using Steve's skin as canvas. 

It was so quiet around them, only Steve's soft contented sighs and the sound of when his lips left one bit of skin only to kiss the next one could be heard. 

In the dimness, Steve would arch his back when he wanted some particular parts like his thighs and belly to be kissed longer, sucked harder. Or he would writhe like he was being licked by fire when Bucky gave him too much pleasure than he could take, especially on his throbbing cock. It was so marvelous Bucky felt drunk on it. 

Short and sudden, Steve gasped and tightened his legs around him when his lips reached one perky nipple. Steve was so amazingly sensitive here, and Bucky loved that fact, it's adorable, just like his smile and the rest of him. So, single-mindedly, Bucky sucked and teased and nibbled until the bud was a satisfying shade of red and puffy, that he moved to another one. All the while he had to press hard on Steve's wrists, then let go and pinned his waist down against the sheet, because his lover kept writhing underneath him, so torn between more and less. 

The way Steve was gasping breathlessly and the wetness he felt against his abs made Bucky smile around his mouthful. 

Bucky felt a hand gently card through his hair and weakly tug at it. He obediently followed Steve's hand that guided him to his lips. Their lips locked together flawlessly like they were made for this. Bucky'd like to think that they were. 

It was until they were breathless that Bucky pulled away, needing to catch some breath. He couldn't find his breath though, as it was stolen by the sight in front of him. The pink flush on Steve's cheeks bled into a lovely scarlet. There was a sheen of sweat glistened above his lips and the bones of his cheeks, his stunning blues glazed and sweet, and the honey blond hair fanning against the pillow like a halo. 

"Buck..." Steve called, clearly puzzled by his silence. 

"You are so beautiful." Bucky breathed. That came out of nowhere, but it was in all honesty. He watched Steve bit his lips the way he did when he's shy. Afraid that he's gonna damage his own lips even more, Bucky thumbed at those lush lips gently, making the bottom slip away and bounce slightly. He groaned low at the sight, thinking that this right here was gonna be where they bury him. 

Still terribly shy, Steve used his legs he got wrapped around Bucky to urge him forward, mumbling timidly "Stop staring." 

Bucky wanted to tell Steve that he asked for something impossible, but he was too tongue tied. So Bucky went where Steve wanted him, between his legs, and deep deep inside him where it was so warm. 

"Oh..." Steve moaned at the first thrust so sweetly, so languorously, like a drip of rich honey. And it tormented him so thoroughly, even though Steve didn't realize it. Bucky helplessly groaned into the blond's neck, and he thrusted into that familiar heat again, and again and again. 

Every time Bucky grazed that little spot inside him Steve's back would arch, drawn up to him like a bowstring, his pulse would flutter in his throat, right where Bucky was nuzzling at. The best part about it though, was how he would unconsciously clench down on Bucky and his voice go _'uh uh uh'_

Time stood still around them like it did not dare to interrupt. Steve pushed his right hand into the dark strands of his hair and rubbed, murmuring unthinkingly. "Love you. Love you, Buck."

It was too fucking sweet, so Bucky kissed him and fucked him good. He laced the fingers of their left hand together on the sheets, wishing beyond wish to fill the emptiness around Steve's ring finger. 

It wasn't long before Steve was squirming too hard and Bucky loosing control of his pace. Steve's legs hung in the air on either side of his hip, toes curling as Bucky deliberately brought every noise of pleasure of out him. 

"Gonna come. I'm gonna come. Oh, oh, Bucky," Steve screamed, lining Bucky's back with red scratches. His whole wonderful body surged up like a wave before crashing onto the shore. 

"Fuck, котёнок." Stars burst behind his eyelids when Steve squeezed so hard as he came in streams of white spurt. Bucky kept pushing his baby towards the end of it, until he lied there panting and still pulsing so deliciously. His long legs spread in the air and he let Bucky find his own release deep inside him. 

"Mmm. C'mon babe, come in me." Steve was saying, voice breathy and sultry. And because it's Steve, Bucky complied. He pounded hard a few more times, hard enough his cock slipped out once. He pushed his mouth against Steve's adam apple and spilled long and hard. Steve probably felt it because he suddenly arched his back closer to him and sighed softly. 

Bucky slumped on top of Steve, cock heated and still buried inside the body of his young lover. Steve lowered his legs down to tangle them with his, while he lazily twisted his finger around Bucky's damp hair. 

Finally, finally, Bucky pulled out, groaning brokenly. He felt Steve's arms around his neck, so he looked at him. Steve was smiling at him with so much love it was palpable. His lover gently pushed a loosed strand of hair behind his ear and rested his palm against his stubble cheek, so he turned to kiss it, making Steve smile even wider. 

"I love you." Bucky declared. 

“And I love you, husband." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god it's finally here !! I'm really really terribly sorry for such a late update. Ideas had been lost to me for some time, and when they came, I was in the middle of my finals and after I finished those I freaking caught a fever. I'm still a little feverish, but, meh, wanted to impress you guys, you know hahaha. 
> 
> This chapter is the hardest one so far. I guess it's because it's such a huge scene and packed with a lot of feelings which are so difficult to describe. I apologize for the not so explicitness of it. Also, I hope I did okay with this one :-) 
> 
> Next stop ! wedding and honeymoon and porn !
> 
> P.S. I think I'm going to take prompts or ideas from you guys. If any of you want to read something you can suggest it in your comment. I'll consider every one of it, but only the ones that pique my interest will appear in this story. :D


	5. The wedding

They ended up staying at Steve’s apartment for a whole day after that. As it turned out, Bucky never let him out of sight for more than a few minutes, not unless Steve make him. 

It was Sunday and Steve spent the afternoon resting his back against the wooden headboard drawing this and that, just nothing in particular. His free hand was lazily toying with the soft brown locks of his _husband_ , whose face was buried in the middle of his chest, dozing so peacefully on top of him like he was the most comfortable surface to sleep on. 

Steve was glad he had a rather thick t-shirt on, or the warmth and the occasional shift between his pecs would probably be enough to turn him on like a flip of a switch.

Just right after he was satisfied with the sketch, he heard the sound of someone unlocking and turning the doorknob.

Steve didn’t have to guess who at all, and if the way Bucky’s arms tightened around him as he groaned low into his clothed chest meant anything; it’s that he didn’t have to as well. 

When the familiar _clack clack clack_ came to a sudden stop, Steve looked up to find the gorgeous Natasha casually leaning against the doorway to his bedroom. 

“I know you’re awake.” She said to Bucky, but her brilliant green eyes turned to Steve. Her dark-red lips slowly curled into a knowing smile, following by a playful wink. It made him blush, a little shivery from the combination between being amazed and terrified of how omniscient she was. 

Uncaring, Bucky just snuggled up to Steve closer, his handsome face was practically planted in between Steve’s pecs. His voice muffled when he said, “I can hear your heels clicking from a mile away.” 

Natasha replied with a click of her tongue before stepping inside the room. She paused when something on the floor caught her eyes, and used the pointed front of her heels to toe it. 

Steve’s eyes followed her movement and he realized it was a button from the shirt he had worn last night. He blushed harder, holding his breath as he anticipated a remark from her. But what came out of her full lips was; 

“T’Challa likes you.” Her neutral tone broke the silence without preamble nor further explanation. Steve sat there a little stupidly, having no idea whose strange name it was and what was she talking about.

“I don’t fucking care. We are perfectly fine without that deal.” Bucky growled out. The mention of _the_ deal somehow made Steve shrink inwards with guilt. Now he realized who T’Challa was. Still, all information he could gather was that Bucky never got the deal because of him. It confused him as to why the guy would take a liking to his husband after he daringly left the business unfinished, or was it ?

“Well, turns out T’Challa was going to say yes. He also told me, here I quote; ‘The fearlessness for love is a quality I admire in a man.’ So, like it or not. He sealed the deal.” Natasha spoke without a single hitch. Steve wondered if she ever need to catch a breath at all. 

“That’s so great, Nat.” Steve exhaled, relief flooding through his earlier heavy chest. He looked down at Bucky who somehow curled around him even tighter, enveloping him in an actual bearhug. 

Slowly and with a muted groan, Bucky finally pushed himself up and away from Steve. He fought off a silly grin as he watched the older man ran a hand through his longish hair in an unbothered gesture. Sue him, but it was really sexy the way Bucky did it. 

“Спасибо, Tashka.” Said Bucky, his voice turned deep and hoarse, the way it naturally got when he spoke Russian. 

Natasha just smirked and declared, “How about you thank me by letting me plan your wedding ?” 

“Oh…” Said Steve rather dumbly as it suddenly dawned on him. Of course, a wedding followed a marriage proposal. He felt a bit dizzy just thinking about such a huge event.

He felt Bucky’s hand curl around his thigh so he turned to his lover, who looked at him with worried yet gentle eyes, like he was approaching a frightened animal, “Are you okay with that, baby ?” 

Steve already knew that such thing like planning a wedding was something beyond him, even though it’s _his_ wedding. Still, he was a bit uneasy of the fact that Natasha didn't do something halfway, although he knew she would never do something against his will. It’s just that the wedding would surely draw attention, and the idea about the people and the media after a fresh incident was just… haunting.

Steve locked his eyes with Bucky’s concerned and loving ones, and a warm smile ghosted his lips. He had his husband. _They_ had each other. Nothing could come between them. After a beat of silence he conceded,

“Yeah. Yeah, of course, Nat.” Steve broke the magnetic gaze on Bucky to grin at her. The brunet wrapped a protective arm around him and pressed his lips against his temple, providing a comfort he sensed was needed. 

“Don’t worry, dear. You’ll get a say in everything. Actually, you will right now.” She reassured, and deftly whipped out her phone, already typing away when she started probing,

“First off, Bachelor party ?”

Simultaneously, both of them blurted, “No.”

# ____________

Steve couldn’t quite believe that this was really happening. 

He looked at his own reflection in the mirror set on a big wooden table and had to exhale long and deep, trying to recognize his own reflection. He looked stunning, even to his own eyes, and he didn’t quite know how to handle that. The suit he was wearing was a stark white, well-tailored to his form and in a modern style. The soft light in the room made his hair look like a halo. He wrung his hands together in nervousness, and couldn’t quite help but be surprised _again_ at how his skin had become so soft and smooth after Natasha had taken him to a spa boutique which she’d insisted very necessary for getting him ready. 

Steve’s face heated and he bit his plump lip hard just thinking about what he was getting ready for. He breathe out through his mouth, feeling overly self-conscious about his suit, his hair, even his face, which seemed fuller and healthier, and just so _glowing_. 

A knock on the door to his suite saved him from a threatening panic attack. Steve stood up just as the door opened and a petite woman walked inside. She stopped in her track and swept her sharp eyes all over him. Then she put both hands over her lips and squealed, eyes slightly watered.

“Oh, Aunt Aideen, don’t cry !” Steve said to the woman. Aideen was his mother’s closest friend since childhood. He had know her for his whole life and loved her like a family. After his mother passed away when he was eighteen, it was Aideen who had been his constant support. Today, she continued to be the firm support he couldn’t be more grateful for. 

Steve went to gather her into a hug, but she stopped him with a hand on his chest, chiding at him fondly. “My makeup will ruin your suit !”

He laughed, the sound sudden and light, “All right. Can’t say no to the most beautiful woman tonight.” 

She beamed at that and came to fuss about his collar and hair, chatting excitedly, “I still remember setting a Child of Prague outside your mother’s bridal suite. Oh, how it had made the rain stop ! This one is also working its magic, Steven ! There is no sign of rain at all !”

“So I’m officially the bride here, am I ?” He said jokingly, though his voice was quite strained with anxiousness. 

Steve was in no way the delicate bride, so it annoyed him a little bit how everyone supposedly assumed him one. He had resigned himself to it after a while. It’s not like he wasn’t aware of his role in the relationship. After all, the plan had been made. 

“Well, you sure are prettier than James.” She said after a serious consideration, her voice thick with Irish accent. He grinned at her, very much adored. She tended to get like that when she was thrilled.

Oh, did he mention that Aideen was Irish ? Also that they were currently in Ireland ? 

Right, so, the wedding was happening here, in Ireland, where his parents originally came from. 

“So… everyone’s already at the venue ?” Steve asked, fidgeting. He could feel how shaky he was, even his lips seemed to be trembling uncontrollably. 

“Yes. Yes !!” Aideen practically buzzed with excitement. It made Steve smile despite his nerves. And she noticed that he was more than a little panicky, so she covered his face with both hands and said in her kind voice, “Your mother would be really happy. I so am.”

His eyes stung a little at the words, but he nodded, lips pressing into a thin line, “Thank you, Aideen.” 

She gave him an encouraging smile, hands went to grasp sturdily at his, “Whenever you’re ready, a stór.”

Blue eyes slipped shut as he inhaled deeply, trying to calm his erratic heart down. An unbidden smile formed on his lips; it had always been one man he saw behind his eyelids. 

Steve opened his eyes.

“Let’s go.”

# ____________

“Oh come on, James. You’re scaring the guests away with that face. At least smile.” 

Natalia was fussing at him, but Bucky couldn’t bring himself to listen. Steel-blue eyes were a little distant, a little searching for something, for someone. 

He was aware of how his face must look, even as striking as it was, it could be really intimidating without that special someone who was the reason behind his upturned lips. 

He felt a bit sorry for the guests. A lot of them tried to come up and talk to him, but seeing how he had paid them no mind eventually warded them off. The only person unaffected by this was, of course, Tony Stark. 

“Ireland, huh ? Nice taste, if a bit remote here, don't you think ?” Tony started. 

Bucky turned to looked at Tony who was standing next to Pepper in front of their bench, and said, for no other reason than just to be an asshole to his friend, "Not everyone is an attention lover like you, Edward.”

“For fuck’s sake, Barnes. Don’t call me that. You know how much I loathe…” Tony began to ramble, his voice a distant static as Bucky’s mind drifting, completely tuning out. 

Indeed, Ireland was truly a magical place. The endless sweep of green and blue was a sight to behold. When Natalia had asked Steve where he wanted to get married, Steve had said home. Except, it wasn't their Manhattan home he was talking about. 

So they all packed and flew over here on his and Stark's private jet. Luckily, they kept the guest list rather short, only close friends and family were invited, just as Steve had wished. 

The small crowd had shortly gathered here, a venue for their wedding. The venue was located in a redwood tree forest, near the edge of it. It was an open and vast landscape covered in vivid green grass, and dispersed rather thinly with trees, just so that there was a large enough space for the ceremony and wedding reception. Just by the edge of the woods, an enormous stretch tent was pitched for the reception. Given the way it was set up among the trees, seemingly hiding in the shadows of them; the tent blended seamlessly to the nature. It was charming and cozy, with string lights draping along the end of the creamy fabric, giving a rustic and festive touch to it. Inside the tent were round wooden tables, atop of each were elegant centrepieces made of wild flowers, and the chairs were covered at their backs with white fur rugs.

Further into the forest where the ceremony was to be held, the area seemed to be in full spring, with white Periwinkle scattered artfully on the ground. On either side were lines of benches crafted of pale wood with delicately intertwined branches and roots forming the backrest, framing an earthy aisle of green grass and white petals. At the far end, the ground was slightly raised to form some sort of an altar, and behind it was a lush arch in full white bloom. 

The evening sun hung low in the sky, indicating an imminent darkness of the night in a wild. Thus, the lights were lit, shining warm and welcoming. Irish music was played softly by a group of local musicians. The guests all dressed in similar style; the women were in light-coloured gowns and brown vintage furs around their naked shoulders to keep warm, while the men chose dark coloured custom suits. 

The venue was meticulously designed by a palette of green, white, and brown. Every detail exuded a sense of real nature and earthiness. 

It looked like something out of a fairytale. 

Bucky shifted slightly where he was waiting by the altar, calm yet restless. Steel blue eyes were set at the end of the aisle, anticipation a solid presence in his chest. It seemed like the only thing that anchored him in place was a loud drumming in his ears that was the beat of his heart. 

He was distantly aware of when the surrounding noises died down, and the guests rose to their feet. At that very moment, the sole thing he existed to know was the sound of light footfall and a glimpse of familiar golden hair. 

When Bucky saw Steve, really saw him, it was like all the gravitational pull in every living universe began at the smile on those lips. 

And his heart just... stopped.  

Bucky watched, utterly entranced, as Steve slowly walked down the aisle with a white bouquet clutched tightly in his trembling hands, nervousness clearly clung to his small steps, and yet the angelic smile he’s giving to the brunet never faltered. Bucky thought weakly as Steve came closer, turning all heads, that Steve surely fell from the sky with that kind of beauty. The blond was dressed in an immaculate snow-white suit, as pure as the man himself, and well-tailored to fit his impressive form. The white wondrously accentuated the blue of his eyes and the gold of his hair. And Steve was practically glowing in it. 

Bucky could hardly hear the faint hum of traditional Irish music, or anything else to be honest, over the pounding in his ears. The short walk seemed to stretch for eternity. That was until Steve was within his arm length, looking adorably overwhelmed and stunned, that Bucky reached his hand out to grasp one of Steve's. Together, as always and would be, they stepped on to the altar. 

Facing each other like this after a day long without even a glimpse, they were irresistibly drawn closer by the other, until their warm breaths skimmed on their skins. Bucky was very tempted to steal a kiss from those rosy lips. He groaned internally because he knew he couldn't, yet. 

They were close, so close Buck could see how a fine tremor ran along Steve's plump lips, or how those thick lashes fanned in a fluttery manner as blue eyes swept over his face, undecidedly of where they wanted to stay. Steve's hand was cold and trembly, so Bucky held tighter. It earned him a smile so beautiful his breath caught. And nothing in the world could make him look away. 

"Please repeat after me." The kind voice of an officiant suddenly broke through his haze, and he was reminded of the ongoing ceremony. Bucky composed himself, shifting his stance ever so slightly, ready and willing to be bound both in name and spirit. Steve was staring at him, sparks dancing in his wide blue eyes, as he listened to the vow that flowed from Bucky’s lips, soft but unwavering. In their quiet place of mind, the entire world ceased to exist as faithful vows were exchanged. As naked as the wilderness where they stood, they bared their souls to each other.  

"I do."

Simple words they were indeed, but uttered here in this time and space, the words robbed them of their breaths with ease.  

Unbearable and overwhelmed, Steve leaned in, intent on closing the distance between their aching lips with a kiss that Bucky too willingly allowed. Just before they could get a taste, they were made to stopped abruptly by the voice of the officiant, announcing an exchange of rings. Bucky barely held back his groan, and Steve's face reddened, smiling so shyly at the display of impatience they made for the whole crowd. 

And Steve, always the good and virtuous one, cleared his throat a little before, as best as he could, put a distance between them, which was really small if he’s being honest.

The officiant began his holy speech and two solid bands were being handed to them. Bucky took one pure and gleaming silver ring between his fingers. He looked at Steve’s hand in his, the hand that created and crafted beauty, that held and comforted beloved persons, that touched his heart and marked his skin. He then gazed at Steve’s softened and kind expression, and mirrored the smile on it as he placed the endless silver circle on his lover’s finger, and declared another vow. 

It felt almost like a physical energy had tied their souls together when a ring encircled his own finger, a symbol of no end of their commitment and love. And the mutual vow Steve was giving him rang clear like a hundred wind chimes.

Heart racing, Bucky whispered in the very first language that touched his tongue, “Я люблю тебя.” 

And Steve understood at once, just by the palpable intensity and sincerity of the words. The blond grabbed at the back of his neck, pulling him in as he breathed on his lips, “I love you.” 

Their lips slotted together without a hitch, two right pieces of puzzle. Mouths slid slow and intimate, never were they in a hurry. Steve’s lips were soft and pliant as they moulded to his, and kept getting warmer the longer the kiss lasted. They kiss for what felt like a very long time. The world narrowed down to a single touch. It’s extraordinary how everything seemed to faded away, leaving only them in the entire forest. 

In this very moment, they were infinite and timeless.

# ____________

The reception was filled with faint sound of talking and hum of Irish music. Sunlight had long gone and was replaced with softer ones. Friends and family had come and congratulated them. They spent some time chatting with the guest. It’s really delightful to see that everyone was in good spirit. 

At last they had found a private little space of their own. Steve’s body pressed close to Bucky’s where they were idly swaying to the music, lost in the warmth of each other. 

Steve smiled a little to himself when his mind repeatedly traveled to the moment they became husbands. He had been thrumming with nerves, his hands cold and clammy as they gripped the bouquet so tight he fleetingly thought that he was gonna crush it. He was so lightheaded until, of course, he laid eyes on Bucky. The brunet was really handsome in a dark tuxedo. His brown hair was stylishly tied back in a bun, showing his sculpted jawline and cheekbones. 

For a second there it was like he had stepped into motionlessness. The moment had seemed so unreal yet realer than time itself when Bucky put a ring on his finger and kissed him. If it wasn’t for the abrupt and loud cheer of Tony, they would still probably be kissing at the altar. 

Steve gasped in surprise, mind snapping back to the present, when he was suddenly lifted by strong arms around his waist. His laughter rang loud and merrily as Bucky twirled them in a slow circle. Sparks ran under his skin as it dawned on him again and again how happy he was. It’s so simple and easy. Bucky made him so happy, and Steve was very much in love. When his feet touched the ground he lunged forward, capturing his husband’s lips in a kiss. 

The kiss kept getting interrupted because they couldn’t stop smiling. It was perfect. 

Bucky growled playfully against his lips, feigning annoyance at the unsuccessful kiss. It only made Steve smile and laugh all the more. 

“Come here, gimme a kiss won’t you ?” Bucky was saying and pulling him in again, closing the distance between their lips. 

Steve’s whole body seemed to hum contentedly now that they really kissed. Bucky quickly deepened it, crazy for the little noises he made. 

After an unknown while had passed, they broke the kiss, foreheads resting against each other. Steve placed his palm on Bucky’s chest, feeling the flutter of a heart that matched his own. 

“It’s yours.” Bucky whispered, warm breath gliding on his lips as he stroked his thumb gently along Steve’s cheek. 

Steve bit his lips, before brushing them on Bucky’s wrist, sweet and loving, to tell Bucky wordlessly; _And mine is yours_

And so the night went on merrily and was filled with constant laughter and good conversations. At some point the guests were seated, and those who would like to propose a toast rose up with a glass of champagne in hand. 

Aideen was the first to bless them with a lovely speech, "I have known Steven since he was a babe, all tiny and gurgling in my arms." She paused to wiped at her eyes a bit and Steve's heart melted. The petite woman sniffed loudly before continuing, "now he has grown into a man who has goodness and kindness in his heart. I thank the Lord that he has met his true match. May everyday be as happy as today for both of you." 

Tony then sprang up from his seat, a half empty glass that had been filled too many times tonight swaying in his hand as he lifted it in front of him. "Allow me to propose these fine gentlemen a toast." He said with his over-the-top manner, "It seemed almost unfair to me how pretty Barnes is and the fact that he found an even prettier husband. Not as pretty as my Pepper of course. But, yeah, you two make a very charming couple. Oh and don't engage Barnes in a strenuous activity so much, Steve. He's quite old, give him breaks okay?" Before Tony could open his mouth to continue he was yanked down to his seat by Pepper, who quickly sent them an apologetic smile. 

 _It's too late, Pep._ Steve thought helplessly as the room erupted in giggles and even some cheers. He could already feel the fierce blush that crept up to his face. 

The noises then quietened down when Natasha was the next to stand. She turned to him and Bucky with a soft and endeared expression, the corner of her red lips slightly upturned, and she began;

"I'm always told that I'm a good judge of character, a very good one." She said, smirking in her her iconic smirk.  

"So do trust me when I say that my beloved James is extremely lucky to have this man as his partner in life. The kind of love you show each other will inspire hundreds of poetries and songs. It is a privilege that I get to witness the love as such. I am proud and happy for you, Steve, and you, dear brother." She finished with a glass raised high at them in a toast. 

Her words were beautiful just like herself, and they brought tears to not only Steve's eyes. He mouthed a 'thank you' at her and got a wink in return. She then nodded at Bucky in a way that communicated something only them would understand. Steve turned and met his husband's gaze which was already upon his. Bucky's eyes were bluer than they were grey tonight. He resisted the tremor that threatened to run through him because of the intensity of that gaze. How love could be felt so palpably in it was indescribable to him. What magic lied in the blues and greys of Bucky's eyes Steve couldn't know for sure, but the longer they lingered on him, the closer he was drawn. 

Steve could already felt the heat of Bucky as he was about to brush their lips together when all of the sudden Bucky pressed his thumb on his lips, and gave him a small smile. He gracefully rose up and shifted, so that his stance was opened and turned to Steve. 

The brunet stood tall and drew everyone’s attention, the bowl of a champagne glass balancing in his grasp. Steve looked up at him from where he sat, eyes wide and breath caught as Bucky began in his deep velvety voice. 

“It’d been a long time that I lived everyday knowing that I never truly belonged to anywhere. I was lost and stuck, holding a broken compass that never pointed north in my hand. Until this amazing and kind human being came into my life.” 

Bucky’s eyes swept across the room, before they landed and bored into the blues of his. 

“With Steve, I realized that the compass was no longer broken. I finally found my north, my home.”

The moment Bucky’s lips broke into a smile, Steve’s world forgot to spin. 

“So I’d like to propose a toast to my beautiful husband. I love you, and I will love you until the end of eternity. And if there is time after that, I will be loving you still.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took too long with this chapter, I know. I had zero idea of how to write Bucky's speech, that's why. But here it is anyways. Hope it pleases you guys !  
> I chose Ireland quite on impulse to be honest. I love that country ! It's so beautiful ! I also googled about the nationality of Steve's parents and some sites said they were originally from Ireland and immigrated to US where Sarah gave birth to Steve. So I'll just stick to this information. 
> 
> ps. I had to break the wedding and honeymoon into separate chapters because I haven't finished the honeymoon part, and I hate to keep you guys waiting.


End file.
